Bleed It Out
by DaggersBloodPain
Summary: Twilight crossover, Harry and his newly discovered father flee Britain after the war has ended. Severus calls on his old friend Carlisle for help. Can the Cullens help save Harry the only half-vampire from drowning in his own secrets? Slash! HP/EC,
1. Say You Will

**Bleed It Out**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Summary: **Twilight/HP crossover, Harry finds out he has a living father, living being a relative term. His father reveals himself when the war has ended, offering a safe place to go. Fleeing with Severus to a small town in America, how is the only half-vamp known to exit going to survive? HP/EC, BS/JB

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either sets of books, I am just playing with them.

**Rating: **moderate **M**

**Warnings: SLASH!** This will be an Edward/Harry pairing. **Violence, Vampire Feeding, Mentions and actions of sex, Darkness in general. **

**A/N: **Alright, I should make something clear here, for those of you in the Twilight fandom I am mainly a Harry Potter author. I have read all the Twilight books, and while I have some issues with the events that occur in them, I agree that Meyer has created a wonderful world, and her characters are amazing. I have been known to twist the Harry Potter characters into non-recognition, which I am going to do with this fic, but I am going to try and keep the Twilight characters at least mostly cannon. I am also a die hard Bella/Jacob shipper and Jacob is my favorite character in Twilight.

**Chapter One**

**Say You Will**

Harry Potter had always been just a little bit different from those around him. From his earliest memories with the Dursleys to the world of magic he was born into, something about him just set him apart. He wasn't better or worse then anyone else, but he just wasn't the same. He would give everything he had to give to be normal, and already had for the most part, but still here he was pondering his abnormality.

With the Dursleys, it was because strange things always happened around him. Things floated, lights flickered, and glass broke when he was upset, and the few times he allowed himself to cry, the sky wept with him. He was punished for being a freak and made to do manual labor at the house from the time he could barely walk. Nothing would stop the punishments even when he tried to explain that he couldn't have done it.

Then on his eleventh birthday, the world of magic opened up to him, and swallowed him whole. He was famous for something he wished with all his heart never happened. They put him on a pedestal and reminded him daily of the events that made him an orphan and sent to hell. Well there was a few that refused to put him on a pedestal and for that, he was almost grateful.

Even here, he was different. His magic was powerful but somehow blocked, it only appeared when he was in a life or death situation, and let's just say he had more then any other sixteen-almost-seventeen year old should have. He had very few true friends despite the crowds surging around him, and even fewer of those did he trust completely. The worst Dark Lord in wizarding history was nothing more then a smoking corpse because of him. Oh and one other tiny, insignificant, little detail.

"Let me get this straight, you are a vampire?" He asked the cloaked person beside him.

"Yes," Answered a familiar voice.

"You do not, and have never fed on a human?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That would be correct." A slightly exasperated reply was made.

"My mother was your destined mate." Harry managed to steady his voice.

"Yes," He repeated.

"You left her so she could be with James because you didn't want her hurt," Harry asked calmly, much too calmly.

"I thought she would be safer with him," He agreed quietly.

"You hated James because he still harassed you even after you gave up the thing you value most into his care?" Harry was still too calm.

"Yes," He didn't even try to vary his responses anymore.

"You hated me at first because you believed I was the one thing James had you could never get?" Alright, now Harry was just scary calm.

"Yes," No defense.

"You found out that I wasn't James' son and decided to keep it to yourself?" A little anger now that was something he could deal with.

"I felt the same way as I did about your mother, you were safer away from me." He finally defended himself.

"I am your son?" A bit of a waver was in Harry's voice now.

"Yes you are," He replied simply.

"Why tell me now?" Harry asked curiously, the shock hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"You are flying apart, the war is over, you are now safer with me, oh andbecauseyouareahalf-vampireandtherehasneverbeenanothertomyknowlege." The Potion's Master of Hogwarts Severus Snape finally revealed.

"Care to repeat that a little slower?" Harry requested testily.

"You are half-vampire and half-human there has never been another to my knowledge. I had hoped you would be human because of Lily, but you are not. I didn't even know it was possible for Lily and I to have children even if she wasn't turned. Even after I knew you were mine, I hoped the vampire gene was dormant, but it isn't." Severus explained warily.

"How do you know that?" Harry snipped, rubbing at his throat as he had been doing for the past week or so.

"Is your throat hurting?" Severus asked mock innocently.

"It's just a sore throat it will be gone in a few days." Harry defended, not knowing why it was important.

"It's not an illness you are just thirsty." Severus informed him gently.

"What do you mean thirsty…" Harry trailed off as he realized where Severus was leading the conversation.

"You are going to need blood I noticed it last year in school, the vampire part of you is waking up. It was somehow put to sleep, and now it is active. I was hoping to get to you before the thirst drove you to do something you might regret." Severus had slipped into a business like tone.

"But Dumbledore and the Weasleys said I was just going through a particularly strong inheritance!" Harry protested, not denying the changes that had slowly happened to him over the past year.

"You are, just not a wizarding one, I cannot tell you exactly what will happen to you because you are a unique being. When I was turned, I lost the use of most of my magic but gained a 'gift' as vampire's call it. I cannot use a wand as well as a wizard can, that is why I teach potions and not defense, I can force my magic to aid me but I have to be under extreme duress. I also stopped ageing the moment I was bitten, what you see right now is an illusion that is my gift. I can cast illusions made out of pure shadow to hide my appearance and that of anyone close by, I can also create illusions that have semi-solid form to use as distractions in a fight." Severus was quick to outline.

"I think I understand, but if you can't use magic, how did the Dueling club in my second year work?" Harry asked as that one bit was bugging him.

"I said I can not use magic as well as a wizard can, not that I couldn't at all. Even you must have caught on to just how pathetic Lockhart was, I didn't need any more magic then I already have to knock him flat." Harry couldn't be sure but he was almost positive Severus was proud of the fact he had sent the horrible teacher flying.

"Where are we going to go?" Harry asked, knowing Severus didn't want to stay in the wizarding world much longer.

"For now we are going to go hunting, and lay low until the vampire inside of you wakes up fully. When it does I know a coven that we can ask for help, I will need to get in contact with them again, but Carlisle the eldest, is an old friend of mine. He was the one to find me after I was turned, and he showed me how to survive without taking human life. I want to make sure you are in control before I risk exposing his coven by bringing you in range of humans." Severus informed him.

"Just how long ago were you turned? Why?" Harry wondered.

"It was actually the year Lily and I graduated Hogwarts. Voldemort wanted stronger followers, his younger Marked death eaters were then taken to his loyal coven and bitten, we were left in the middle of nowhere to recover and get through our newborn years. I thought I was just lucky when Carlisle found me, but apparently, one of his 'daughters' is some kind of seer. He told me after I was back in control of myself that when the time was right, I could seek out his coven. This is the right time." Severus responded.

"How did my mother fit into this?" Harry was admittedly confused.

"We had been friends in Hogwarts, she was the first person I thought of that might be willing to help me. I took the mark for the power the Dark Lord offered, and the person I had hoped could help me get power made me into this and took away a good portion of my magic. All I could see was Lily's eyes during the two and a half years I struggled with Carlisle's help. I did ask her for help, which led me to Dumbledore and my position as spy. Yet I had to fight so hard not to hurt Lily. A vampire's mate has blood that practically sings to us. She was and always will be my greatest challenge. I was able to overcome it with her help, to the point of getting you. I nearly killed her that night. It was when I decided she would be safer with James." Severus explained, having to hold back a laugh at his son's scrunched up face at the bit of information concerning his conception.

He looked at Harry a little closer and the normal bright emerald of his eyes was now much darker, nearly black. "It is time for your first hunt, and I think we should start you out with something fairly easy…"Severus then launched into an intense debate with himself about what they would hunt and where.

Harry trailed docilely behind him, truly when all this hit him he would be flat on the floor but for now, he would go with his Father. Maybe it was time to bury old scars once and for all. As he took the first few steps into his new life he knew right then he would be going with his father to meet this Carlisle and his family. At least it would be interesting.

A/N The next chapter will put Harry and Severus in Forks, and more of the past will be revealed.


	2. Cold As Ice

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Two

Cold As Ice

A few weeks passed with little happening in them. Well it was little compared to the rest of Harry's life. After fighting for most of his life and killing a Dark Lord, a small thing like coming into his true inheritance was nothing, right?

There was no specific point in time where he stopped being human and started being a vampire. The changes had already begun long before this, but the presence of his father sped up the process, as if the vampire half of his blood was waiting for acknowledgement to flourish.

Harry had always been a carbon copy of James, and it usually made him proud, but there were occasions when that was just annoying. Not only did he have to deal with people only seeing the Boy-Who-Lived, he dealt with the older generation seeing James, not Harry. His looks had slowly matured in a way that he stopped looking like a copy of James, but the changes were so gradual it was passed off as normal maturation and not the breaking of a spell. Now that he knew the truth, the resemblance between himself and Severus was no mere coincidence.

Father and son were not mirrors of each other the way Harry could have been with James. Harry was more a masculine version of Lily with enough of Severus in him the older male could not deny his parentage. Harry was a little shy of six feet tall, a few inches shorter than his father was. Their hair was the exact same shade of black, and Harry's was still just as messy to his disbelief, apparently, the grease in Severus' hair was the older man's attempt at taming his mane. Even Severus' vampire gift couldn't alter the mess it was in, and the grease helped intimidate the students, Severus admitted. Harry solved the problem by having his hair brush his shoulders, and tying it back out of his face. Harry was good looking, but not breath taking, the only thing truly remarkable about him were his jewel toned emerald eyes.

One of the things Harry had to learn was that Severus' eyes were not naturally black. They were that shade when he was around humans because of the scent of 'food' around him. No matter how much he fed, which wasn't a great deal during school, being in close quarters with that many different humans had his eyes almost permanently black. The first time Harry had seen his eyes the topaz shade all vampires who fed on animals had he nearly had a heart attack. He learned the darker the eyes the hungrier, or angrier, the vampire.

His vampire blood leached all the hard-earned tan from his skin, leaving Harry feel a bit cheated. The one thing he had gotten from all the chores he had to do at the Dursleys that he actually liked faded away before his eyes. The temperature of his skin dropped a few degrees, leaving him colder then a human but warmer than Severus. His sleeping habits had altered, he slept about three hours a night and that was all he needed, but he could function on much less.

Then there was the blood. He found as his vampire side developed he needed to feed just as often as his father. The good news was human blood, while smelling good to him, wasn't as hypnotizing to him as it was to a full-vampire. It made it so humans had a nice perfume kind of smell, almost like when a human burned a vanilla candle. It smelled good, and might make their mouths water but they can easily stop themselves from eating the wax. Severus assumed this was due to the fact he had human blood inside of him, and if there was one thing vampires and humans had in common it was an aversion to cannibalism.

His magic they had discovered was still inside of him. His wand was just next to useless, but his 'accidental' magic, was far from accidental. He could get things done with his magic, big and small, with his will alone. It was much simpler then magic done with a wand and spells, more organic in nature. Harry rarely used his magic anyway he didn't want to draw attention to himself and Severus before they were safely out of England. Large amounts of magic appearing without a registered wand would send the Ministry into hysterics, and despite how much Harry wanted those ignorant buffoons to self-combust he knew it was best to keep a low profile.

Severus believed Harry could still control his magic because he had too much power for his half-vampire DNA to overcome. His human side harbored the magic, and when he used magic was the only time that half of himself dominated. In most of his life his vampire half was more prominent.

Now the two of them were on board a plane headed for Seattle Washington, one of Carlisle's coven would be there to pick them up and take them to their home. Carlisle had not told Severus which member would be picking them up, and Harry hadn't even seen Carlisle himself yet. The only dealings they had with the foreign coven were dealt with by Severus.

The names on their muggle paper work were Harry and Severus Evans, in honor of Lily. Carlisle had helped them procure all the needed certificates and IDs, how he did it they didn't know and weren't sure they wanted to ask.

"Where are we going anyway?" Harry asked getting bored of the silence, Severus was enjoying a book, and Harry was restless making him unable to concentrate on his own.

"Carlisle just got his family settled on the outskirts of a town called Forks." Severus answered not looking up from his book.

"Forks? You have got to be kidding right?" Harry chuckled quietly.

"Might I remind you we both attended a school named Hogwarts?" Severus reminded quietly, his eyes still glued to the printed text.

"You have a point," Harry agreed, "So just how many vampires are in Carlisle's coven?"

"At the moment there are seven, and you might want to stop referring to them as a coven. They act more like an eternal family than a coven. His mate Esme and him take care of the others like their own children, even though Esme was not the first one Carlisle turned." Severus explained.

"Do they know about magic?" Harry asked curiously, he would rather learn about their family dynamic by watching than by Severus' lecturing.

"Carlisle does, he did help me remember, they were all muggles though. I do not know if he told the others or if they might have guessed, two of them have gifts that might tell them, but they have to be looking for it to find out." Severus responded.

"What gifts do they have?" Harry's curiosity was spiked.

"I only know about the ones Carlisle warned me about," Severus admitted, "Alice was the one who sent him to me, she is a seer. Her visions are dependant upon the person's choices nothing is definite until a person makes up their mind. The other one he told me about was Edward, his oldest childe, can read thoughts. He can't turn it off but he can ignore it to a certain degree, but if he wants to hear someone, it is just next to impossible to keep him out. I know one of his other children has a gift but he said it was nothing to worry about so I don't know what it is exactly."

Harry sat back thoughtfully for awhile. It seemed this new family was going to be more interesting than he had thought it would be. After thinking for a bit he asked another question, "Did he really turn six humans?"

"No, he only turned four of them, all of whom were on death's door when he did it. Alice and her mate found them." Severus responded distractedly, obviously the book he was reading was very interesting.

"Just what are you reading?" Harry asked exasperatedly. Severus angled the book towards him and Harry couldn't stop the chuckles that spilled out of him at the sight. "You're reading Dracula?" His laughter continued for several minutes, making several flight attendant look at him like he was an idiot, and Severus to hit him over the head with said copy of Dracula and it was a hard bound edition.

"Just because you have no appreciation for fine literature does not mean we all have to be uneducated ruffians," Severus scolded.

"Oh come on! Dracula? Of all the books, even you have to admit it is an amusing choice." Harry pressed, managing to stifle his laughter, seeming not to take notice of the insult.

"Call it personal interest," Severus responded dryly, letting his son laugh himself sick, counting down the hours until they reached Seattle.

BIOBIOBIOBIOBIOBIOBIOBIOBIOBIO

The airport was crowded and chaotic, a person could easily get lost in the press of humanity, and a hungry vampire could just as easily slake his thirst and have no one but the victims know about it. Of course, the only vampires in the immediate vicinity were so called 'vegetarian' vampires meaning these particular humans were safe for the time being.

Finding their guide took about an hour after they retrieved their luggage, it would have taken longer if it wasn't for the sheer size of the vampire in front of them, and topaz eyes were a dead give away.

If Harry could sum up the appearance of the vampire in a single phrase the words 'mountain of muscle' might just do the trick. This guy was huge, now Harry wasn't a shrimp, but the new vampire dwarfed him.

"Severus Evans?" The vampire asked as they drew near.

"Yes, and you are?" Severus inquired, keeping Harry slightly behind him until they knew what they were dealing with.

"Emmett Cullen, my father Carlisle asked me to pick you two up." The vampire now identified as Emmett, gave them a smile as Harry slipped out of Severus' shadow.

Well at least Carlisle hadn't sent the seer or the mind reader. Harry thought as they followed Emmett out of the airport to a large Jeep parked outside. Emmett reminded him a bit of the Weasley twins, happy and mischievous, always causing trouble. He imagined they just met the joker of the family. This was good, because with his size if he had been anything other than a gentle giant, half-vampire or not Harry would be shaking in his boots.

"So you are the ones Alice warned us about, this is going to be different. We haven't had any new vampires show up since Alice and Jasper came out of the blue." Emmett tried to strike up a conversation as if the slightly tense atmosphere bothered him, though the only reason it was tense was because they were barreling down the highway faster than Harry had ever traveled, though it didn't seem to bother Severus as much.

"What did she see?" Harry asked warily, he had already tangled with one prophecy the idea of confronting a real seer on a daily basis was not very comforting.

"She told us you would be tense, and a little hostile in the beginning, but would get over it." Emmett answered honestly, and for that, Harry was grateful. "Look I know Alice might be a bit overwhelming in the beginning, but remember she can't control her talent. She can guide it if she really wants to know something, but visions strike her when she isn't looking for them, and the future can change even after she has seen it. She sees possible futures not definite ones." Emmett explained as if reading Harry's mind.

"I thought it was Edward that read minds," Harry growled.

Emmett laughed at this, Harry's bristling anger was highly amusing to him, "Yes he can do that, but you do not have to have his gift to know what makes a person uncomfortable around Alice. She even unnerved us when she and Jasper first showed up." He admitted.

"Its nothing personal against her I just ran into a fake seer that liked to predict my death on a regular basis," Harry informed him, but kept the part about the true prophecies to himself. That was a bit too personal to share just yet.

"I can see how that would get annoying," Emmett agreed, letting the care go silent again.

The tense atmosphere dispelled as Harry and Severus got used to the speed they were driving at. Honestly Harry had gone faster on his Firebolt at Hogwarts, but his few memories of muggle cars were with his uncle driving, and he was a horrible driver.

It took less then half the time it should have taken to get to Forks. The Cullen house was sat back into the woods down a winding driveway, if you didn't know it was there it would be easy to miss. Harry guessed that was intentional, less chance of a human wondering in when they were in need of a hunting trip.

"They should already know we are here." Emmett told them as they climbed out of the Jeep.

His prediction turned out to be true as they were led into a spacious living room, several vampires were lounging around in various places around the room. All were looking towards the door when they silently walked in. Harry couldn't help but feel a touch self-conscious with six sets of unblinking eyes on his father and him. He did what any other scared child would do and hid behind his father, mentally berating himself for his childishness, drawing a low chuckle from a male vampire with reddish bronze hair who sat stroking the keys of the piano in front of him. Harry watched as Emmett slid beside a beautiful blond haired girl, pulling her onto his lap playfully, to try and ignore the stares.

"Severus it is good to see you again, even if you are insisting on using that illusion," A tall blonde vampire Harry assumed was Carlisle came forward to greet them.

"The illusion is for Harry's benefit, I doubt he would feel comfortable seeing his father barely older than himself." Severus defended himself as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Are you telling me you have never shown yourself to your son?" Carlisle asked amazedly, switching his gaze to the boy currently hiding behind his old friend.

"No, he hasn't," Harry answered for himself, as he got over his bout of childishness, he couldn't help it for the first time in his life he actually had a father to hide behind.

His answer drew Carlisle's attention to him, "It truly is amazing to see someone like yourself. There are rumors of it happening, but I never dreamed they were true, or that I would meet one." Carlisle slowly analyzed him.

Harry shivered under the close scrutiny but held his ground, he knew Carlisle didn't mean any harm but it was difficult to stay still under such intense eyes.

"Carlisle, stop you are scaring him!" A small black haired girl called out to the blond, from where she sat in the lap of another blond haired vampire male.

"I'm sorry, I forgot myself for a moment, I have been a doctor for many years and you have just presented me with an entirely new being." Carlisle apologized after breaking off his examination.

"It is alright I knew you didn't mean any harm." Harry murmured still a bit off center.

"Are you going to introduce your family Carlisle, or do we get to guess?" Severus asked changing the subject, but it wasn't Carlisle who answered.

"I'm Alice!" The girl who just saved Harry from Carlisle spoke up excitedly. "This is Jasper my husband," She informed them indicating her living pillow. "You already know Emmett, but the girl he is cuddling with is Rosalie, his wife. The brooding one at the piano is Edward, and mother is currently sneaking up on father, but it won't work." Alice informed them.

Harry indeed saw another gorgeous woman sliding up behind Carlisle, her moment of surprise ruined by Alice. "This is my wife Esme," Carlisle introduced as he wrapped his arms around the woman's waist.

"I just wanted to see who it was that my husband has been worried about for all these years," Esme defended herself gracefully.

Carlisle turned a bit to the rest of the family, giving a mostly unneeded introduction. "This is Severus and his son Harry, they will be staying with us for as long as they like."

A/N I have to stop there my fingers are not working very well anymore, but I do have a question, should Severus remain one of the adults or become one of the 'teenagers'? I can see it going either way and unfortunately I am so indecisive I would give Alice a headache in five minutes. The characters will have more personality in the coming chapters I promise.


	3. Motherless Child

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

A/N I had a request to put in the Cullen's prospective and figured that would be a good idea. There will not be a great many of these interludes but I will occasionally give an alternate perspective on events if I feel more clarification is needed.

Chapter Three

Motherless Child

XXXCarlisle'sPOVXXX

'I can't believe he has never shown his true face to his son! Not even once? How is the boy ever supposed to trust him when he knows Severus is not telling him everything!' Carlisle thought passionately as he watched his old friend try and care for his son.

'Severus has no idea how to be a father does he? Harry is a good kid but seriously what is Severus thinking taking on the boy so late in his son's life. Even after he made the boy's life horrible when the boy was younger.' Severus was acting distinctly awkward around Harry, almost as if he was avoiding a viper. He was just waiting for the boy to lash out at him, apparently the boy had taken things a little too calmly for comfort.

'That boy is going to fly apart, just like the rest of them did, at least they had a choice, Harry was born like this. Though Severus and I do agree something big must have happened to keep his vampire side dormant so long. I wonder if Harry will let me run some tests, discreetly of course, can't have the labs knowing about something this unusual.' He thought his long years of medical training coming up to haunt him.

'There isn't much I can do to help them, except just taking care of my own family and hope Severus catches on, I can ask him to show Harry his true face at least once. I believe it would mean a lot to Harry if he could see the truth.' Carlisle decided, 'Now how do I get him to show Harry?' He pondered.

YYYEsme'sPOVYYY

'Those poor boys, if even half of what Carlisle told me is true then they have both lost everything they know and love. They only have each other now. We will just have to make them feel more welcome!' Esme decided as she lead the two newcomers to one of the sofas.

"He is so nervous around his son. I wonder what happened to make them behave like that. What could have possibly happened in sixteen years to make them so afraid of each other.' She wondered as their discomfort became obvious, that they were sitting so stiffly, as if it hurt to be near each other but hurt more to be apart.

'They are just going to have to learn to be a family. We can only help them so much, they have to want to get to know each other.' She thought confidently, 'They will make it, it will be a rocky road but they will come to depend on each other. Though I wonder how Severus is going to know how to be a father, if he never truly had one himself.'

'Carlisle is going to have his hands full, but I think he could be a good father for both of them. They look so lost. At least I know I won't have to compete with anyone, they could use a mother just as much as they could use a father.' She mused, a mall smile on her face, 'It has been too long since I had someone new to mother. Maybe they will even let me for awhile before they start objecting like the others do.'

ZZZEmmett'sPOVZZZ

'I can't wait to get to know these guys better. Harry seems so shy and Severus cold, I wonder what they are really like. They can't always be like that. Even my darling Rosalie has her moments of happiness. Alice did say Harry would be nervous at first, but she didn't tell us why. That is so irritating what is the point of having a seer for a sister if she doesn't tell us what she sees!' Emmett grumbled to himself.

'I hope they start trusting us a little more. It can't be good for a person, or vampire, to be uptight all the time. Maybe I can get them to laugh? A good wrestling match would be nice, but I don't want to hurt Harry. I don't know how strong he is compared to us. Would he be like the newborn's we have seen or more like the older vampires? Is Severus still in the newborn stage or is he out of that?' he pondered for a bit.

"This is going to be interesting, I bet Carlisle is just itching to study Harry. I wonder how Rosalie is handling the news that male vampires can still sire children as long as the woman is mortal. She so wants children.' He glanced at his mate and saw her eyes fixed on the two new vampires. 'I hope she can work through this otherwise this could cause some trouble in the family.'

He hugged Rosalie closer to him, hoping to ease her pain even if it was just a little. 'Severus has lost his destined mate, yes he got Harry out of the deal, but he will never again find somebody put on this earth just for him. He would take Rosalie over a child any day, but from the looks of it Severus is still getting used to his son. Carlisle hasn't told us the whole story, only that Severus' mate was killed, and she was Harry's mother. Was Severus not a part of Harry's life before he started changing? What kept them apart?' Emmett didn't know but he knew it was probably private and they would be told if and only if Harry or Severus wanted them to know.

SSSRosalie'sPOVSSS

'How is it possible! Harry shouldn't exist! What made Severus so different that he got to have a child!' Rosalie ranted to herself.

'He doesn't even know what he has. Look at that, he has no idea how to treat his son. His son! Why couldn't it have been Emmett and I? Why did I have to be turned first! It isn't fair I always wanted children, but I was alright with not having my own, because non of the others did, and yet here is the proof. Any of my brothers, or my mate if the fancy struck him, could go out and have children with any mortal woman. Why is it only the female vampires that are cursed to be childless!' Her rant grew more personal as she continued along the same path.

She felt Emmett's arms tighten around her. 'I bet he knows what I'm thinking. We have only talked about children over and over again. I hope Severus doesn't screw this up, he is the only one of us with a true child, he better learn to appreciate such a gift. I wonder if Harry will appreciate always having a parent to look after him, one who will never age, get sick, or die. I wonder if Harry will age?' Rosalie finally calmed to the point she was now curious rather then hostile, but that doesn't mean she would be all sunshine and daisies though.

'Those two had better earn this gift, or I will rip them to pieces.' She promised herself.

QQQJasper'sPOVQQQ

'What happened to them?' Jasper mused as he felt the waves of emotion rolling off them.

'They remind me of the war, and the boy, he is too young to feel that way. I never wanted to see someone else with scars like mine and here they stand. They have been hurt and greatly.' Jasper just relaxed and let the emotions wash over him.

'Grief, both of them are drowning in grief. They have lost something precious, something that can never be replaced. I bet that is for their lost mate and mother.' Jasper thought.

'Anger, Severus is so angry it hurts to feel it. He hides it well, but his soul is filled with it. Harry has some too, not as much as Severus, but still more then a boy his age should have. That kind of anger can eat away at you until you are nothing but a walking corpse, I should know.' He analyzed.

'Pain, Harry is hurting, and deeply. Harry carries the same amount of pain that his father has anger. I wonder why Harry is the one in pain and Severus the one who is angry? Why haven't they helped each other? I would think with their unique situation they would cling to each other not push each other away.' Jasper dug deeper into Harry's emotions, they were far sharper then Severus' emotions were.

'Fear, lots of it, Harry is afraid of us, even his father to a certain degree. It is not true terror, more like paranoia. He is afraid of what we might do to him, not of us personally. That is different. Fear is a common emotion in mortals, but it seemed misplaced in Harry. Like he hadn't been afraid of much in his life and is now left with this lingering doubt.' Jasper assumed.

'Curiosity, I can't tell if he is curious about us, or himself, but it is probably both. He is seeing everything, and missing nothing. He is trying to take in as much information as possible now rather than waiting, as if he expects to be kicked out soon. He must have had a very nervous upbringing if he was reading the emotions right. Something told him, Severus had NOT raised Harry.' He delved further into Harry's emotions feeling the frustration, nervousness, and deeper still, buried in his consciousness was the confidence the young one sorely needed.

'I promise you this Harry, I will help you find that confidence." Jasper silently vowed.

VVVAlice'sPOVVVV

Alice watched her family's reactions with an impish smile on her face, 'Perfect, things are going just right. I only wish Severus and Harry weren't quite so stiff with each other, but from what I have seen they have a lot to work through.'

She had been getting flashes of them for a few weeks now, recognizing Severus even through the illusion as the vampire she had helped Carlisle save years ago. The most revealing about the two was one she had not long after Carlisle told them they were expecting company.

_'"Harry are you sure you are alright with this?" Severus asked his son._

_"To be honest I have no idea, I am still numb, but I think I can trust you, at least enough to give you a chance," Harry answered honestly. "Just how close do you want us to be?"_

_"I don't want to force you into anything, it is up to you how much you want me in your life, and you are legal in our world now you have the choice." Severus pointed out._

_"I want to get to know you, well at least try to get to know you. I know you are a very private person, and so am I," Here Harry was interrupted by a snort from his father, "That is just one of the things you are wrong about by the way. I hate the attention, and I would rather be in the shadows. To everyone else I lost both my parents that night, and in reality I still lost my mother and the man who cared enough about her to give me his name, why on earth would I want the fame that came from their murder?"_

_Severus just sighed, "I know I have a lot to make up for, and Merlin knows I didn't have the greatest father, but I hope you will allow me to at least try and be a better father than my own."_

_"Like I said before, I am willing to give you a chance, but don't ruin it. You have just as much to learn about me as I do about you." Harry reminded.'_

Alice's vision left off there, but she was pretty sure the conversation continued with the two trying to learn about each other. 'I guess the fact that they both showed up here together, and in one piece shows they were at least partially successful. It has been hard on them trying to get closer to each other. I think both are afraid they are going to scare the other off. They have admitted they are not used to someone wanting to know about them. Not to mention wanting the truth as well, very few people were interested in the truth, they just wanted to hear what they wanted to be true.'

'I can't wait to take Harry shopping, it won't work with Severus, but I know I can persuade Harry if I do it just right. He has a big heart for someone who has been hurt so bad. It will be nice to see him in something that fits and looks good on him. Severus' old clothes are just too big, and if I ever get my hands on Harry's relatives I might just break the rule on no human blood.' Alice plotted.

AAAEdward'sPOVAAA

Edward was feigning disinterest when in truth he was just listening in on the thoughts around him. He had gotten good at hiding when he was really concentrating on his gift, and when he was just skimming.

Carlisle's thoughts were predictable, the man had always been very caring, and he was first and foremost a healer, Harry would be a unique puzzle for him. He sifted through the more prominent memories of Severus and saw the struggle the man had with the changes. Apparently, even as a mortal Severus had a dark side, and when his new form only encouraged the darkness, he had a tough time breaking away and finding a good path. Even now Severus still walked the line between Light and Darkness.

Esme was just as obvious, that woman was a mother to anyone younger within her grasp. She even mothered him even though he was technically older then her. She had a huge heart and he found himself hoping at least one of them would let her mother them, probably Harry if he was reading them right.

Emmett made him hold back a chuckle at his boisterous brother's plans. It would be amusing to see who would win that particular match. He didn't know enough about the newcomers to have an opinion yet.

Rosalie was a bit surprising. He was expecting the jealousy from her, but not the quick turnover to curiosity, although he knew better than to think her threat was a bluff. If she thought they were throwing away their relationship, she really would rip them to pieces. Edward made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

He felt more then heard Jasper going through their emotions, and he agreed with his blond brother's assessment of their feelings. He had learned to trust Jasper's instincts when it came to motives behind emotions. That was just another aspect of his gift.

Alice as always amused him, though the vision she was remembering bugged him a bit. Harry and Severus really weren't on very good terms before were they? Well there was one way to find out and he had been saving the best thoughts for last.

As soon as he concentrated on Severus he found something a bit odd, he could read his thoughts, but it was harder to do so. He could compare it to looking through a thick glass window. He had no idea what exactly was blocking him but it was just annoying enough it made him not want to stay long.

He sifted around for a few moments to hear Severus worrying about Harry, and murmuring about Carlisle minding his own business. Apparently, Severus knew Carlisle well enough to know the other was planning on tricking him into revealing his true face. Which Edward could see wasn't half-bad and he couldn't figure out why Severus wanted to shield that part of himself from the world. He thought Severus might feel vulnerable without the illusion he had worn for so long.

Edward couldn't decide if it would help him to take off the mask or leave it in place. They all had their public face and their private ones, Severus gift just let him take it that much further by having a visibly different face.

Moving onto Harry he was pelted with memories. One after another all about some kind of fighting, and words were running through his thoughts over and over again like a religious chant but Edward knew it was anything but. He concentrated on the words until he heard the full prophecy, and he knew full well what it was from being around Alice so long.

'So that explains why Alice saw Harry as being nervous and hostile in the beginning he obviously had a very bad experience with a seer before. He hasn't thought about anything like mind reading yet, but since she warned me about it as well I am going to assume he will be nervous around me as well.'

Edward slowly pulled his mind back to where it belonged, and his gift while never completely shutting off was shoved into a back corner in favor of actually looking at the newcomers.

Severus was well named as far as he could tell. The man was dark, brooding, and well…severe. He was tall and graceful, but that was as complementary as Edward could get with him. The rest of his features were harsh and deeply chiseled, he had a prominent nose and nearly black eyes, which from his gift he knew were his usual color do to a long exposure to a large amount of human blood. The man would never be described as handsome, but if someone were looking for tall, dark, and deadly they found their match.

Harry was surprisingly good looking considering how much he could have taken after his father. The pale skin, black hair, slim build, and the shape of his eyes came from his father. The rest was presumably from the boy's mother. She must have been unearthly beautiful to make the child that sat before him with Severus. His features were refined with proportionately large eyes, the dark emerald color different then anything Edward had ever seen and he had green eyes as a mortal too.

The boy was currently sitting very stiffly next to his father, eyes darting from face to face, assessing the threat to him. The fighting Edward had seen, this boy had obviously been deeply involved for him to have such deeply ingrained habits.

He couldn't help but be intrigued by Harry. He wanted to know more about the boy, but he doubted that would be an easy task. Harry had to struggle to trust his own flesh and blood father, what made Edward think he would just spill his heart out to a stranger. Edward never was one to back down from a challenge and he had found his.

A/N I have to stop here. I want this posted tonight and it is getting late. I hope you liked it, and to answer the most popular question, this story is starting about a year before the first book, and Bella and Jacob will have a decent role in this story, with no bashing.


	4. Hot Blooded

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

A/N I have decided this won't be a slow seduction I am definitely tweaking personalities to achieve this however. I also wanted to warn you this will probably be the last chapter until Monday, I am heading off to no computer land for awhile, but I will be back.

Chapter Four

Hot Blooded

Harry was scanning the vampires around him, trying to take in every bit of information he could as fast as possible. This was due to his long years of getting in and out of scrapes barely alive. The more you took in initially the less you were surprised with later, the better prepared you would be to fight.

It seemed to him that he had been fighting for too long. Years of blood, death, battles, and betrayal had hardened him. Now he was given the chance to put it all behind him and start a new life with his father and the Cullen family. This would not be easy but he would make the best of it if it killed him!

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. _'What's this? It seems we have been noticed by the mysterious Edward Cullen, I wonder just how good he is at reading minds. Can he get through Severus' Occlumency shields? Why is he staring at me like that? Oh, that's right he probably didn't know about magic… oops. Oh well, they would have found out eventually. Hello Edward, find anything you like in here?'_ Harry mentally asked half joking, but from the snort pulled from Edward, he had been heard.

'_Well did you?_' Harry repeated silently, just to see what Edward would do.

The others were lost when Edward answered an unasked question, "Yes to both questions."

_"So our magic can't interfere with your gift, interesting, so what was so interesting about me you had to read my mind instead of just asking?'_ Harry's emerald eyes narrowed at this.

"It isn't like I can turn it off! Plus, if I had asked would you have answered?" Edward asked pointedly.

"That would depend on the question," Harry finally responded aloud, so they knew whom Edward was having a one-sided conversation with. "That would also be the reason I would rather you just ask, I can chose whether or not to answer."

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked.

"Go, ahead you will probably find out anyway." Harry allowed.

"Who was the seer who gave that prophecy?" He asked angrily.

"Her name was Sybil Trelawney, and as far as I know she only ever made two valid prophecies in her life, and both of them ruined mine." Harry admitted darkly, and Severus was surprised by the amount of trust his son was showing.

"Don't look at me like that!" Harry snapped at Severus, "They are going to find out on their own at some point. They might as well hear the whole truth from us."

"I just don't want you to lose control again. The Headmaster's office still hasn't recovered from your fifth year." Severus reminded.

"That was a different situation and you know it. Here they just want to know the truth, Dumbledore wanted to keep me in the dark. Seeking knowledge and withholding it are two different things." Harry argued ignoring the curious onlookers as he focused on his father.

"I understand, but you still need to be careful, even if you loose control half as much as you did then you would still demolish this room. Remember you have gained a considerable amount of power since your fifth year." Severus agreed.

"I am not a little kid, I know the risks, and if you knew me half as well as you think you do you would know you are upsetting me more than Edward's questions. Trust me on this, I am not telling them more than I can handle them knowing!" He protested.

"Harry it is my duty to worry about you!" The second the words left Severus' mouth he knew they were a mistake.

"Duty! You are so wrapped up in your fucking duty all of a sudden! Where were you when the Dursleys starved me!? Where were you when they beat me and made me live in a bloody cupboard!? You treated me worse than dirt and now you're all concerned about duty! Well tell you what Snape save it for someone who believes that bull." Harry screamed at Severus and before anyone could stop him he rocketed out of the door and into the trees surrounding the Cullen house ignoring the fact he knew nothing of the land around him.

"Edward, Alice, and Jasper go after him, calm him and bring him back!" Carlisle ordered. "Severus you stay right there, you and I are going to have a little talk. Edward don't bring Harry back in here until I give you an all clear alright?"

The three called to action nodded their understanding before running after the fleeing Harry. When they were out of sight Carlisle rounded on Severus. "You have more to learn than I thought you did. You are going to sit here and explain to me what he meant by that, and then we are going to talk about how you should be treating your son." The blond's ire making even Severus shake a little.

"For the majority of his life I thought he was another man's son, he didn't show any signs of vampiric blood in him until a year ago, and during that time I hated and ignored him for being the son of my mate by another man. The relatives he was sent to live with after Lily and his stepfather died did not treat him well, but I was too blinded to see it for the truth. I thought he was spoiled and arrogant just like his stepfather had been.

"When I found out he really was my son we were in the middle of the harshest part of the war. There were battles almost every other week, and he fought on the front lines of most of them. It wasn't until the war was over that I told him the truth, there was no guarantee I would live through the war, and I didn't want him to lose yet another parent.

"When I found him at his relatives' home he was locked in a cupboard under the stairs and hadn't been fed for three days. I found out they had been doing it for years. I got him out of their and took him to my home to explain to him the truth. He had been entirely too calm about things, I was honestly expecting a much bigger explosion." Severus explained slowly.

"Let me get this straight, your son was being abused and you did nothing about it because you didn't know he existed. You made his life difficult because of a parentage that was neither his fault or correct. No wonder you were expecting a bigger explosion. He hasn't faced the truth of his changes yet, that was just a small part of his anger. The part that is angry to have wished for a parent with all his might while living through hell, and finally his wish was granted in the form of a person that he perceived to hate him." Carlisle tried to explain rationally even as he forcibly reigned in his anger.

Severus just hung his head shamefully. "Oh Severus no matter how old you make yourself out to be you are still a child at heart. Harry is hurting and searching for someone he can trust that will trust him, and he is not looking for a babysitter. Harry is right he is not a small child, he had never had a parent he will need time to get used to having someone worry about him just because they are supposed to worry.

"Give him a chance if I know anything about raising a teenager, and I have five eternal teenagers under my care, it is this. They will get angry, they will yell, cry, throw things, and generally throw a tantrum but they always calm down and usually come back. If they chose not to come back than they are no longer in need of your guidance and you have done your job in raising them, their lives are in their own hands."

XxXxXxX

Alice and Edward ran ahead of Jasper, both of them following the trail left in their minds. Jasper was pulled along by the violently swirling emotions he felt coming off the half-vamp. He could feel the guilt from Edward over shadowing anything from Harry, his brother was thinking it was his fault for starting the fight. Jasper sent calming waves washing over Edward and he thought the message, 'it wasn't your fault.'

Edward sent a grateful look over his shoulder but otherwise just followed the chaotic mind of Harry. He really was a mess. So many thing pilling on top of each other and boiling outwards, it was dizzying for Edward to try and keep up.

"I can't see him! He won't make up his mind, he doesn't know where he is or where he is going. I won't be able to find him until he makes up his mind to do something." Alice called to them, heavily frustrated with her gift's drawbacks.

Suddenly an angry voice reached Edward's ears. _'Don't come any closer, get back_!' Harry's voice was stark with anger and pain.

"Harry we aren't going to hurt you!" Edward called out into the wind hoping the other was close enough to hear.

Laughter was heard on the wind and a flicker of movement caught their eyes, in their moment of distraction a hand reached out and tapped Edward on the shoulder, before retreating. "You think I am afraid of you?" Harry's cold laugh filled their ears once more.

"I can hurt you, and I can kill you. I can fight harder than any of you. Get away while you still can." Harry warned, as he seemed to be circling them by the sound of his voice.

Jasper had flash back to the war he fought in as a newborn, all the emotions and the voice, he tried to calm the other but it seemed to have little effect. He guessed Severus knew there was a possibility this would happen, and that was why he tried to get Harry to reign in his anger.

"I warned you!" Harry stated quietly before stepping out of the shadows, his eyes glowing like acid.

"He is going to attack us, fight back, he can hurt us a lot more than we can him." Alice warned quietly, suddenly assaulted with dozens of different attack plans from Harry.

Harry wasted no time attacking, and by the time Alice had gotten her warning out he was on them. Fighting hand to hand, his strength bolstered by his magic, his magic drew the others too him then flung them away. He was playing with them like a mortal child would a bag of marbles or bouncy balls. All his thoughts were bent on eliminating the threat he was too angry to think straight.

They were wrestling, the Cullen vampires were used to wrestling each other, but they had never fought someone with magic before. Harry's whole body hummed with power, and he moved with such liquid grace it had the only other non-mated vampire in the fight growling low in his throat and attacking with all his might. Trying to pin Harry to the ground seemed to work for a few moments, but Harry surprised them all, by flipping them over switching their positions.

Harry straddled the beaten vampire his eyes still glowing viciously. "I did warn you." He muttered his skin burning hot as he trailed his fingertips down Edward's icy chest. "I could do all manner of unspeakable things to you right now and you couldn't stop me." He whispered again, lips right next to Edward's ear.

Edward was too busy keeping his eyes on the Incubi currently sitting on his chest to notice Alice picking herself up of the ground and helping Jasper to his feet. She had caught a few snatches of Harry's plans and decided to let them have at it without an audience. Pulling a wary Jasper behind her they quickly vacated the woods, all while the other two never looked up.

"Tell me Edward, are you afraid of me?" Harry purred as his hands finished their journey up his chest and to his neck, where Edward knew he could easily snap his neck.

"Yes," Edward admitted not used to being the one afraid. The thoughts he was picking up from Harry were only encouraging the fiend inside him.

"Are you going to leave me alone? I am dangerous." Harry reminded, pitting Edward's talent against him by sending all sort of images he just knew would rile up the vampire.

Edward just stared at the being resting on top of him, that devil with angel eyes, and he knew his answer. "Never."

"Every person I have ever loved has died, the last one was in my arms when he passed." Harry admitted and showed Edward a collage of events, all about battles and death, the fallen loved ones laying on blood stained ground with lifeless eyes.

"I am already dead." Edward barely whispered.

"I know," Harry responded leaning down, putting pressure on all the right places, and plundered the willing mouth beneath him.

The two fought and quarreled for dominance. Both filled with fire and venom, skin like granite met living marble as they stayed glued to one another, promises of much more filling their passion-filled hearts. Deep down into their blackened souls they rejoiced in the feel of the other, never wanting to let go.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Edward asked minutes, or hours had passed they weren't sure, as he fought the battle for coherency long enough to speak.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, but what harm can we possibly do. What is wrong in finding comfort in each other? Why wait and worry when we can just feel. Damn it I want something in my life that is my choice for once, my choice, my mistake, my reward, and my consequences. I want to be free do you want that too Edward?" Harry answered back passionately.

He didn't even have to think about it, "Yes."

"Then shut up and kiss me again!" Harry ordered, and Edward complied with no further reservations.

Harry was right, if they even had souls they were damned anyway, this wasn't going to hurt them that way. They were not killing anybody, nor hurting anyone. Why should he worry about propriety when the whole world only saw you as a mindless, soulless, killer anyway.

Damn it he wanted Harry, beneath him, above him, all over him he wanted Harry. Why stop yourself when you have forever? Harry burning flesh pressed against his once more against him and all thought left his mind, Harry long had long past stopped thinking.

They were lost in an ocean of feelings, on a sea of sensation. The only thing they knew was each other. The wind and rain went unnoticed, as did the harsh earth, as they explored each other's mouth and neck. They relaxed into the explorations confidant it wouldn't escalate beyond the point of no return just yet. That would be the first night of many.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Alice, Jasper, where are Harry and Edward?" Carlisle asked as soon as the two in question came into sight.

"They are busy at the moment." Alice answered with a giggle. "They will be back at first light, the sun will be out tomorrow."

Emmett snorted, "Well that took a long time," He said sarcastically. "So who won the fight?" He asked taking in their disheveled appearance.

Another giggle but Jasper beat her to the answer, "Harry did, I have never seen anyone move like that. Do you know why?" He asked Severus, the only one who might have a clue.

"When Harry was fifteen he finally heard the words to a prophecy spoken about him before his birth. This prophecy basically said he would either have to take a life or be killed himself. The person he was destined to fight was a Dark Lord of our world. The prophecy was kept from him, at a great personal loss to him, until the person in power deemed him old enough to start training. He had a year of harsh training before being thrown into real battles. He learned even more from the battles than the year of tutoring. I wouldn't have been surprised if he could have beaten you when he was still fully mortal." Severus admitted knowing Harry had a point when he said they would find out anyway and it was better to hear the truth from the source rather than rumors.

"Just how powerful IS Harry?" Esme asked worriedly, she knew her surrogate children struggled with their gifts on occasion and they only had one to deal with.

"No one really knows but Harry, and the Dark Lord that is hopefully rotting in Hell right now." Severus answered.

"Is there anything else we should know?" She asked weakly.

"Yes, I hope no one has a taste for deer, Harry's stepfather was an Animagus, which means he could turn into an animal at will, and his form was a stag. Harry refuses to feed off of deer in respect for him, and unless you want to deal with a very angry Harry I wouldn't suggest killing a deer in front of him." Severus outlined.

"Well at least that shouldn't be much of a problem, most of us prefer predators anyway." Emmett responded to Severus' concern.

To the others it seemed Rosalie was being unusually quiet, but in truth she was seething with anger and jealousy once more. Not five minutes after promising revenge if one of them squandered their precious gift, Severus had to go and screw up royally, that was bad enough, but what was truly irritating was the fact Carlisle's little speech effectively cut off her plans for revenge. It just was seriously not fir and she didn't know how to react to it, in a show of self-preservation she kept her mouth shut and opinions to herself. Living with the Evans was going to be a lot harder than she had thought it would be.

A/N I hate to do this but I need some feedback for this chapter. I am writing in unfamilar territory. The changes I have made, are they at least good changes if not beliveable? I know I have changed Edward a great deal, and Rosalie, I could use some other opinions beside my own. Can you please leave a review I really need the feedback, and I'm sorry I have to ask but I don't have another way of figuring out my mistakes.


	5. Hero

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

A/N I have updated the summary for this story to match the content a little better. Sorry for any confusion this might cause.

Chapter Five

Hero

Harry and Edward returned at first light just as Alice had predicted, and their entrance was greeted with the cooing of Alice and Esme. Harry had fallen asleep, his anger finally giving way to exhaustion, and he was sleeping deeply in Edward's granite arms as they came into sight. Harry was gently settled onto one of the white leather couches and covered with a blanket that was mostly for decoration as the full vampires didn't actually need them.

"How long does he actually need to sleep?" Carlisle asked professionally as he took the opportunity to observe Harry without the boy realizing it and tensing up.

"He can go for a few days without if he has too, but it is better for him if he gets between two and four hours a day. I wouldn't be surprised if he sleeps a little longer than that now, because it is his magic that is depleting his energy and that takes a bit longer to recover." Severus answered his old friend, glad Carlisle had finally stopped lecturing.

"Which side of him is dominant, or is closer to fifty-fifty?" Carlisle continued his questions.

"Normally his vampire half seems to be stronger, the only exception is when he is using magic, his magic comes from his human side which makes it the dominant half while he uses his power." Severus explained.

"Is that why he can do more magic than you?" Emmett asked curiously, interrupting the conversation.

"That is a large part of it, but he also had more power as a mortal than I did, he would be stronger than me even if he was a full vampire." Severus responded.

"How is he different from us? Does he have anything in common with mortal humans?" Carlisle brought the conversation back to the technical side.

"You already know about his need for sleep, he doesn't need quite as much as a mortal does, but he still has to sleep. His temperature also runs hotter than ours does, around 80F, so warmer than room temperature, but much colder than a mortal's temperature. He can lose at least twice as much blood as a human before he needs to worry, we did a few tests, but I wasn't comfortable pushing it any farther than that. He does have one thing in common with mortals and that is the texture and strength of his skin, his skin is soft and can be injured, he doesn't bruise easy and it would take a very sharp knife but it can happen. His need for blood is the same as ours, but he is not drawn to humans as food, we believe it is because he is still partially human himself and I personally believe that is why he still has his green eyes." Severus replied thoroughly.

"That is good, we will have one less to worry about when they go to school," Esme interrupted, "Which reminds me, what do you want to do Severus? You can either keep your illusion intact and be Harry's father, or you can drop it and be his brother, it is your choice."

"I want to try being his father, but I will take Carlisle's advice and show Harry the truth, it is the least I owe him, in fact I might just have a way of starting to make it up to him." Severus decided.

"Alright, and that also means you can switch back and forth if you want to, it will give you a bit of freedom if you ever want to experience life the way you could have, but were never allowed." Carlisle approved.

"Something like that." Severus whispered as he smoothed the hair down on his son's head, only for the messy locks to pop right back out of place.

"That's it I am kidnapping your son tomorrow!" Alice piped up excitedly.

"Just what do you have planned?" Jasper asked his wife knowing the impish grin was a sure sign of trouble.

"Don't scare him Alice, he will not be used to you like we are." Edward warned before Alice could even say a word about her plans.

"Could someone please explain what the pixie wants with my son?" Severus inquired testily.

"Nothing," Alice answered quickly, much too quickly.

"She means nothing dangerous, she is just going to turn Harry into a living dress up doll." Edward assured Severus.

"Harry is probably not going to like that." Severus warned.

"He might, but you should be thankful, Alice planned to do the same with you but you scared her off." Edward informed him.

Surprisingly Severus turned around and asked her, "So I am not invited?"

"You want to come?" Alice asked eyes widened.

"I wanted to show Harry the truth anyway, and if I am going to look like myself I might as well dress the part too, as long as you didn't plan on staying in town where people would see my true face, yes I would like to join you." Severus continued to surprise them.

Alice's eyes went curiously blank for a few seconds, those that knew her better knew she was using her gift, and Severus assumed as much. When she opened her eyes again a wide grin was on her face. "Alright, you're coming with us, and Edward bring an extra shirt." Alice warned.

"Wait a second I don't remember asking to come." Edward turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well who did you think was going to drive us?" Alice asked sweetly, voice dripping with innocence.

"I don't have a choice in this do I?" Edward resigned himself to the fact.

"No you don't, but you can say you will come if that makes you feel better." Alice offered.

Edward didn't say another word he was too busy watching Harry sleep. He had been listening to what Severus had told Carlisle about Harry. It just made his decision even more agreeable. Harry was strong and resilient, not easily broken, Edward would not have to watch his every move because he was worried about hurting him. Harry had proven out in the woods he could defend himself even when Edward could read his mind and know his next move. Harry was a safe person to cling to when he needed someone to be there for him. He had held himself back from taking lovers in the past in fear of hurting them, or accidentally turning one, if he lost control. He wondered if vampire venom affected Harry, or if Harry was venomous himself, that was something Severus hadn't answered.

Edward finally decided just to ask. "Do you know if venom affects Harry, and is he venomous?"

"Venom doesn't have any affect on him, I am not sure if he is venomous or not, we never bothered to find out since he has no taste for humans." Severus answered him, wondering why Edward was asking.

"So none of us can accidentally hurt him?" Edward asked quietly.

Severus understood then, he was afraid of hurting Harry, "The only way a full vampire can hurt him is to drain him dry, and all of you have enough control to stop yourself from finishing the job, especially because he will be fighting back with all his might. You might want to be more worried about what he can do to you."

"Why?" Edward was not completely confused, he knew Harry was powerful, he just wondered how much Severus would reveal.

"You know Harry is powerful, he can lose control without meaning to and it can destroy everything around him, he also has a gift himself, which he has minimal control over at the moment. You are not used to being around someone who has the ability to harm you, Harry is one of them, and it will be difficult for you to deal with. He can overpower you easily if you do not take him seriously. He won't intentionally hurt you, but he is fully capable of destroying you completely by accident." Severus warned.

Edward fell silent again, but it wasn't a brooding silence more like one of relief. It would be nice to not be the strongest one for awhile. He didn't even care that technically he should be insulted by the fact everyone was saying he was weaker than the half-breed. He didn't care that Harry wasn't a full vampire, he was stronger on his own merits that was what mattered, although he did wonder what Harry's gift was. He didn't want to ask Severus that one, he wanted Harry to have the choice to tell him or not.

The vampires began to drift back into whatever quiet activities they were doing before their guests arrived, giving Harry the time he needed to sleep. The quiet was well received for the chance it gave them to think, though they were all aware of the fact Edward could be listening in at any time, even if he didn't mean to.

Luckily for them he was a bit too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay much attention to what he was picking up from them, though he did take an occasional peak at Harry's dreams. They were overly dark for the most part, not all of them were about death, but there was almost no light in them at all. Edward didn't know what he could do to help, and Harry appeared to be sleeping untroubled. He guessed that meant Harry was used to this kind of dream.

It took five hours before Harry slowly returned to consciousness, going along with Severus' prediction. It was odd to see a person go from deep sleep to fully awake as fast as Harry did. One second he was out like a light the next he was sitting up and looking around, no sign of sleep in his eyes. "What did I miss?" He asked when they all turned in his direction.

"You missed Alice plotting to take your father and you out for the day," Jasper told him, refusing to mention that it would be a day full of shopping, the bane of all males' existence.

"Where exactly are you taking us, and how did you persuade father to agree to this?" Harry asked Alice once he had worked out what Jasper had said.

"I think we should head up to Seattle, that way we have very little chance of running into someone from Forks, and he volunteered." Alice answered him.

"Why are we avoiding people from Forks, aren't we supposed to be blending in with the towns people?" Harry inquired in confusion.

"Because I will not be your father for this trip, I am going to be your brother." Severus told him before anyone else got the chance.

"You're going to drop the illusion!" Harry figured out.

"Yes, I want you to see the real me, I can't stay that because it would be awkward for us to appear the same age for too long. On trips outside of Forks I will blend in better as just another teenager out with the group." Severus explained. "Follow me, there is something else I want you to see, and just you."

Severus led him outside and into the tree line under the mystified gazes of the other vampires, Alice and Edward had too much respect for Severus' words to actively look for the truth, though Edward still caught a few unintentional thoughts and agreed it was a priceless gift to Harry.

When Severus deemed them far enough from prying eyes he turned to Harry, "I have little to give you that would even come close to making up for all the mistakes I have made with you. There is only one thing I can think of that can even possibly work but there is two parts to it. I want you to see my real face before I show you the next part, or you may be too distracted to really see the truth." He explained.

Harry watched in fascination as Severus' face seemed to shimmer for a few minutes, before the familiar features faded back into the shadows they were crafted from and Severus' true face was revealed to him for the first time.

Harry looked even more like Severus with their ages closer together. Severus was not by any stretch classically handsome, but he wasn't ugly. His features were strongly chiseled but still held a bit of youthful softness, all the harsh lines were gone leaving smooth milk pale skin, the hooked nose was lessened slightly as if he had been emphasizing it to terrorize students. The now teenaged Severus looked back at him with his young face and Harry couldn't speak.

Severus understood his son's lack of speech, it was the usual reaction whenever he got the courage to drop the illusion, which he hadn't done since he needed a quick escape from Voldemort. The only other person he had willingly shown his true face to had been Lily. "Look into the trees," He ordered gently.

Harry turned obediently and noticed a shape moving amongst the trunks. It was quiet large, walked on four legs, and had no scent he noticed. The creature took a few more steps and Harry got his first good look at a magnificent stag.

The deer continued forward seeming to not notice the two predators only steps away as he came towards them. It stopped in front of Harry and bowed its antlered head. Harry held out a shaking hand to pat the creature and was met with a smoke like texture, he could feel it under his hand but the creature in front of him was not solid.

The stag dropped to his front knees in a bow deeper than a hippogriff could produce. Harry still too awed to make a sound as he figured out who this was, Prongs. The shape he had only seen in his silvery patronus, never in this just next to living state.

The stag rose gracefully back to his feet, and leaped back into the cover of the trees, breaking the spell on Harry letting him turn to his father. Severus showed no sign of weariness but he had a small satisfied smile on his face.

"I have only ever seen James in that form a single time, the night he saved my life from the werewolf. I know you had photos of his human form, but I thought you would like to see him like this. I may not have liked him, but he gave his life trying to protect Lily and you, I want you to honor his memory. There is one more thing I want you to see, are you alright to see it now, or do you want to wait?" Severus asked.

"I want to see her," Harry answered quietly, knowing what the next illusion was going to be.

"Then turn around," Severus told him.

Ruby red hair, startling green eyes, snow-white skin with light freckles, petite muscular frame with feminine curves, Harry stood looking into his mother's eyes for the first time and his knees felt weak. Harry reached out and stroked her cheek imagining with all his might the shadow under his skin was worm flesh. He withdrew his hand quickly before his little fantasy could be interrupted by reality. He continued to stare into her eyes, drinking in every detail of Lily. Tears streamed down his face, one of the few vestiges of humanity he retained.

He let himself look for as long as he dared, remembering the dangerous mirror of Erised he tore his eyes away from the apparition in front of him to face his father. "Thank you, you can let her go now," He requested quietly.

Severus complied respectfully, understanding the pained tone in Harry's voice. He put his arm around his crying son's shoulder and gently led him back indoors. Harry's tears slowing as they walked. "That was amazing," Harry told him softly.

"That is the hardest illusion I make, only because it is the one I never want to let go of. I indulge my grief only once a year on Halloween, that is the only night I allow myself to call up her image. I wanted you to see Lily the way I remember her, and next Halloween you are welcome to join me in remembrance." Severus explained quietly.

"You never replaced your own illusion," Harry pointed out not wanting to continue the depressing topic, even though he quietly decided he would join his father in his grief.

"The Cullens will see it eventually, and a few of them have already seen it due to their gifts and Carlisle helping me when I was young." Severus explained, dropping the painful subject gracefully.

Speaking of the Cullens they were all looking curiously at them as they came in through the door, all of them wanting to get a better look at the real Severus. Harry only feeling a bit of jealousy that he wasn't the first to see the truth, at least he wasn't the last. He would have been beyond angry if everyone knew what his father looked like before him, and he knew if Alice and Edward had seen the truth either from Carlisle ion Edward's case or from the future outings in Alice's, it wasn't Severus fault they knew before him. Harry felt a wave of serenity calming both his father and him so he flashed a grin to Jasper in thanks.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward asked, distracting his family from the newest oddity.

"Not quite, Harry and Severus are still dressed for traveling not shopping, they need to change first." Alice ordered.

"You mean something like this?" Harry asked concentrating on their clothes, switching them into nondescript jeans and t-shirts, Severus looking very much like a teenager still unnerving him slightly.

"Well they could do with a bit of improvement, but it will do." Alice took her time in approving.

"Emmett can I borrow your Jeep?" Edward turned to ask his brother.

"What's wrong with your Volvo?" Emmett asked suspiciously fishing for his keys in his pocket.

"Nothing, but if I know Alice with two of them to buy for we will need the biggest car we have." Edward answered with a grimace.

"With magic we can shrink the bags," Harry reminded.

"I know, can I still borrow the Jeep Emmett?" Edward responded and Harry began to worry, just how much was Alice going to force on them?

Emmett tossed his uncovered keys to Edward who caught them without really looking up. "Lets get this over with then," He said like a lamb being led to slaughter.

"Relax Edward, it won't be that bad, and if you are really good I just might get you something too." Alice chirped grabbing hold of Severus and Harry linking her arms through one of theirs, pulling them along with her.

"Are you regretting volunteering yet?" Harry asked quietly, but knowing he would still be heard by all the vampires around.

"Not yet, ask me again later." Severus replied lowly.

"At least you seemed to have a choice." Harry pointed out as they climbed into the large jeep with Edward behind the wheel.

"You are not the only victim in this." Edward reminded him as he sped down the quiet back roads.

"Again relax, you are in good hands, today will work out just fine." Alice assured, and Harry and Edward sat back in their seats grumbling while Severus just looked uninterested.

Well one things was for sure, the day would not be boring.

A/N Here is some more Harry and Severus interaction, the next chapter will focus more on Harry and Edward's relationship, I want to remind you that yes it is a physical relationship but they have not had sex, and they won't for awhile.

Please review feedback is needed on this story because I am not used to writing in this fandom.


	6. Untouched

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Six

Untouched

Pulling into the parking lot of the largest mall Harry had ever seen he became truly frightened of this whole experience. "How did you get me to agree to this again?" He asked looking up at the forbidding building.

"I don't remember you having a choice." Severus reminded him.

"But you did so I have to ask, why are we here again?" Harry whined, and there really was no other term for it but whine, add in the pout and he was the picture of childish rebellion.

"Because you will look absolutely stunning when I am done with you!" Alice said excitedly as she pulled them from the car in her excitement, Edward following not far behind the tiny vampire and her prisoners.

Inside the mall Harry's head whipped from side to side, trying to take in everything at once, it reminded him of when he was eleven years old and had just been lead to Diagon Alley for the first time. It was one of the few memories he had of the magical world that was not tarnished by fighting or death, and thus he held in to him closely, letting himself remember while Alice plotted his soon to be misery.

Edward kept his focus on Harry as he was dragged along by Edward's overly enthusiastic sister, Alice had some very colorful ideas in mind for both father and son. Edward saw the places Harry's thoughts were wondering too and couldn't help but be amazed. He had always been aware of at least the possibility that magic was real, but to have the truth open for perusal from a reliable source was amazing.

The things Harry had seen were breathtaking. He could tell they had been viewed when Harry was very young, the angle of the memory suggested Harry had been much shorter at the time. Edward couldn't help but feel relieved there was finally a moment of sunny happiness in Harry's darkened past. Although looking at Harry now playfully teasing Severus over his decision to come along it was hard to believe just how much pain and loss was in both of their pasts.

Then all of a sudden his eyes locked with emerald green and he was lost in their depths. Harry's eyes were unblinking and challenging, just daring him to try his luck. Never one to back down from a contest Edward stared right back, neither one needing to blink, it was a stare down that could go on forever if Alice hadn't tugged Harry along just moments after they made contact.

She whispered in Harry's ear just loud enough for Edward and Severus to overhear without fear of mortals knowing what was said. "Not here, you can jump each other later," She warned sharply, breaking them from their trance.

Edward would have been blushing if it were possible, but Harry wasn't in fact his expression was just next to a smirk. "What has you so smug?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing at all," Harry answered flippantly.

Well Edward was having none of that so he delved into Harry's mind purposefully and he found to his shock the same kind of images that drove him wild out in the woods, and they indeed had a similar effect this time. Tempting fate Harry was purposefully trying to rile him up. Any thoughts of Harry being anything close to innocent fled his mind as the heated images flashed in front of his eyes.

"Keep moving," Alice ordered poking Edward's broad shoulder forcing him forward, him still entrapped in Harry's snare. "As for you, don't think just because you get Edward worked up that you can wriggle your way out of this. Just relax and enjoy the day. I promise it won't hurt, well it shouldn't anyway." Alice continued after rounding on the heavily amused half-vampire.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Harry protested in a masterful imitation of honesty.

"Right, so Edward wasn't about to jump you? I know my brother you had to have been encouraging him." Alice didn't fall for his act, and the crestfallen look on Harry's face made both Severus and Alice laugh, Edward still too worked up to do anything but reign in his dangerous side.

Alice once again hooked arms with Severus and Harry dragging them into the first store that sold clothing for teenaged males. Walking purposefully down the allies her arms quickly filled up with stacks of clothing, forcing them into dressing rooms with her first selections, she continued browsing as they changed, Edward looking on in exasperation.

Sometimes Alice overdid it even for him. He could see the plans she had for the two newcomers, but when he tried to find out why he was met with a recitation of the epic poem Beowulf in its original old English form. Alice knew he was going to look for that information, and if she was putting in the effort to block him then it meant her plan or vision concerned him. He did not like that one bit, he preferred knowing what was going on in her devious little mind.

It was funny how all his frustration with Alice blocking him melted away the moment Harry stepped out of the dressing room with his first outfit on. The clothes themselves were fairly simple, dark jeans with a tight black shirt, but on Harry they couldn't have looked better. Harry had a very muscular body often overlooked do to his small slim build. The shirt clung to his muscles showing them off, while the jeans flowed over his legs smoothly, not too tight. He looked very good, with none of the femininity those with his body type occasionally suffered from.

Many outfits followed the first, each either looked pretty good, or really good. Severus refused to leave the dressing room to model the clothing picked out for him preferring to choose for himself. Edward knew Severus probably had the right idea to deal with Alice and her shopping addiction.

Edward found himself wondering, while Harry was in the dressing room enabling him to think clearly, when Severus or Harry would figure out the actual trying on process was wholly unnecessary. Alice knew when she picked up the clothes which ones they would be bringing home. She was just drawing out the process for as long as she could, and who was Edward to spoil her fun. He could hear her humming to herself from clear across the room.

They had already been in the first store for two hours when it happened, Harry in full teasing mode came out of the dressing room in nothing but a pair of skin-tight jeans. 'Like what you see?' Harry teased him in his mind, a few more tantalizing images flooding Edward's mind.

Edward made a show of scanning his eyes across the smooth expanse of exposed flesh with steadily darkening topaz eyes. If Harry insisted on getting him worked up he was more than willing to return the favor. "Very much so," He agreed silkily.

'Do you want me?" Harry asked lightly, more images assaulting his mind.

"Yes," Edward responded eagerly.

"Why?" Harry was serious now, simple and to the point.

Edward actually had to think about it before he could answer. In truth they had known each other for less than twenty fours hours and knew next to nothing about each other, or at least about anything important. He really shouldn't want Harry the way he did and yet he had trouble controlling himself when in the same room. Harry wasn't the first to tease him through his gift, but his affected him by far the most.

"I don't know," Edward answered honestly, "I really don't understand it at all. I like you, I want to get to know you, and I am very curious about you. You intrigue me like no human or vampire aver has before, and I have seen enough of them throughout my life to get a feel for them. You are different, unique, and I guess I just want to know who you really are. The fact I can't accidentally hurt you, and knowing you will fight back if I try to go too far helps too."

"Thank you," Harry answered making sure he caught the message loud and clear, 'I am not afraid of you, and I wanted the truth, you gave it to me.'

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Edward asked confused. If anyone else had been told they were being pursued on the basis of simple curiosity would be furious.

"You told me the truth, I have had precious little honesty in my life. Not only that but you weren't gushy or flowery with undeserved praise. We have known each other for less than a day, there is no way for you to have real feelings for me beyond curiosity. I would actually be angrier if you had said you love me or understand me because then you would be lying, even if you are lying to yourself too you are still not being truthful." Harry replied with the same brutal honesty he preferred to receive from others.

"Most people want to hear that they are loved and understood even if they are not," Edward pointed out, already picking up on Harry's train of thought.

"I don't think people should delude themselves into believing something that is simply not true. I can tell you, I like you, you are interesting, and not as annoying as I thought you might have been, I am attracted to you, but I am not in love yet." Harry responded.

"We should lay down some rules right now, because I would like to get to know you, and maybe even fall in love with you, but I want you to be as comfortable as possible with me. What do you want from this? From us?" Edward inquired seriously.

"I don't want to hear you say you love me until you mean it." Harry started off simply, "I believe I can come to love you, but I also know that you may find your mate at any time, if either of us finds our true mate I want us to say goodbye and let the other pursue their rightful mate. I saw what living without a mate did to my father, I don't want that for us."

"I can accept that. I understand why you want those boundaries, anything else?" Edward accepted.

"The physical side of things, I don't mind being near you, touching you, and kissing you, but it is still too soon for me to do much more. I lost people very dear to me and it will take awhile for me to move on from that." Harry laid out honestly.

"I appreciate your trust in telling me that. I will respect your wishes, though if I ever tell you to stop the teasing you need to listen or I won't be able to control myself any longer." Edward warned.

"Don't worry about that, I know how far I can safely push you. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking I am getting into a situation I can't get out of. I fought you last night, I now know how far I can push you and still hold you off. Relax you are not going to hurt me in any way I can stop you before you do." Harry reassured him, sealing their deal with a kiss.

"Harry! That is as far as you have gotten in your stack, you need to get moving." Alice ordered as she dropped another stack of clothing into his changing room, effectively pulling the two males apart.

"Alice, you know I love you, but if I were you I would run." Edward growled, and jumped after Alice as she twirled out of reach, leaving Harry to chuckle at their antics and go back to choosing clothes.

Harry was glad he had gotten the chance to confront Edward about his reasoning. It was better to have everything laid out in the beginning so there was not misunderstandings at a later date. He knew he was tempting fate by adding in the stipulation that if one of them found their mates, the other would leave with his blessing on the new relationship. He was only half vampire, he doubted he had a mate, and if he did, how would he know? His blood smelt different anyway, not quite mortal and not quite vampire, even if he did have a mate, they wouldn't know by scent alone. If his mate was a mortal how would he tell the scent if he wasn't attracted to human blood? It was a mates blood that called to them, would that affect a half vampire?

He almost felt curious enough about this to let Carlisle have the full examination the doctor obviously wanted. Carlisle may be able to answer some of those nagging questions, but there was not guarantee of that. Harry had never been to a muggle doctor, and Madame Pomfrey and the various field medi-wizards that tended his wounds were usually too stressed and overworked to do full scans. He was not quite comfortable letting a doctor turn all his attention onto him, poking, and prodding. It reminded him too much of the muggle science projects he had been forced to do for Dudley during the summers he spent at Privet drive.

"You should let him, he won't hurt you." Edward gave his opinion on Harry's roving thoughts announcing his return from the pursuit of Alice. A glance around the curtain of the changing room proved Edward to be wearing a different shirt then before.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Harry asked in regard to the change of wardrobe.

"I am going to warn you right now, never bet against Alice. She told me to bring an extra shirt earlier, she blocked me from knowing it would be her doing that made me need the extra.

'What could tiny little Alice do that made you need a new shirt?' Harry asked silently, struggling into the next outfit cutting off his ability to speak aloud.

"Don't ever make the mistake of underestimating her, but really it was my own fault." Edward warned, but still not telling what happened.

"I will find out eventually." Harry said simply as he finally got the shirt on freeing his voice for use.

"I imagine you will she was never good at keeping blackmail to herself." Edward seemed pained at this and Harry just knew whatever had happened was going to be a very good story.

"I think I am finally through all the clothes she left or me, but I doubt this is the last store, and I really want to know why she didn't just pick up the clothes she knew I would want and make us get them." Harry grumbled.

"I wondering if that would occur to you, she just likes making people squirm as far as I can tell. Last I saw her she was dragging Severus around by the elbow, he looked like a thunder cloud." Edward informed him with a chuckle.

"I bet he is regretting volunteering now, though if anyone can get him to loosen up it will be Alice." Harry observed.

"You two really didn't have the best of relationships did you?" Edward asked not being present for the lecture the night before, and it hadn't come up in Harry's thoughts yet.

"No, we positively loathed each other for most of my life, we have a lot to work through." Harry admitted.

To Harry's surprise Edward chuckled a bit, who was quick to explain when he saw the anger in Harry's thoughts. "I am not trying to be mean, I really hope you two can work things out, but I happened to know that Rosalie is going to have kittens when she realizes that you are not the perfect family. She always wanted children and to see the two of you at odds with each other is going to be interesting to watch."

"Are you worried about her?" Harry asked curiously.

"A little, but I know her well enough to know she will be fine eventually. She will just have to get used to it a bit. We can't force you to treat each other the way Carlisle does us, at least not right away. She is strong it will all turn out alright for everyone." Edward predicted.

"I thought Alice was the Seer?" Harry mimicked the earlier question to Emmett.

"I can share her visions when I want too, but this I just happen to know is the truth. In time everything works out, some lose and some win, but everyone gets what is coming to them." Edward explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Harry admitted.

"Of course it does, I said it!" Edward said pompously.

"Now, now, we can't have you getting a big head on us, or we will have to hire a pack mule for your ego." Harry retorted.

"We might end up needing that pack mule for the bags. I don't think you want to shrink them where other people can see right?" Edward asked curiously.

"Magic and normal humans don't seem to mix well, so I guess we will have to carry them until we get to a quiet place with fewer people." Harry agreed looking around at the busy stores. "That may be hard to do."

"Well I say we find Alice and your father and start looking for a good spot now, I doubt this is our only stop here." Edward decided.

"Aright," Harry agreed following Edward once he had changed back into his normal clothes. They would find Alice and Severus then come back for their purchases.

A/N I have to stop there. I have been suffering from writer's block on most of my stories and this was like pulling teeth to write. I hope it came out ok but I can't work on it anymore right now and it is long enough to post so here you go.


	7. Take On Me

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Seven

Take On Me

When the shoppers finally returned it was to find Jasper and Emmett in a rousing wrestling match. Alice and Severus disappeared inside, one to put the purchases away and the other to find Carlisle, Edward and Harry stayed outside and joined Esme and Rosalie in watching the match.

Jasper and Emmett were both laughing even though it looked like they were trying to rip each other to pieces. Emmett was stronger but Jasper had more experience fighting, Harry could see that in the first couple of minutes watching the fight. Whenever the two rock solid bodies crashed together there was a sound like grinding boulders, the Cullens were just lucky there were no neighbors close by or their would definitely be some overly curious people investigating the noise.

Harry watched them wrestling with the eyes of a general and the stance of a soldier, and Edward had a front row seat to his thoughts as he evaluated the two vampires. 'Emmett's strength can be turned against him, he is good, but not as good as he thinks he is and that can get him in trouble. Jasper is faster than Emmett is and has fought more, he is close to losing touch with reality right now. I hope this match ends soon, if Jasper looses it he can beat Emmett, and I don't want to have to stop him. They look fine for now. They are both very good, Jasper would not win by much. How much fighting has this family done, oh wait Jasper was the one who came later maybe it was from before? Alice didn't say much about it when she told me about her and Jasper. I think it would be a good idea to sit down and have a talk with Jasper.'

"You should Harry, he won't hurt you, and it might be good for both of you." Edward encouraged Harry whispering in his ear to avoid being heard.

"I didn't think he would hurt me, I just wasn't sure if he would want to talk to me or not. Some people do not like to share their pasts with strangers. I should get to know him first." Harry turned towards him, knowing his voice would be slightly louder than Edwards, his vocal cords weren't as sensitive.

"How else are you going to get to know him except to talk to him. If he doesn't want to tell you something he won't, but he is probably just as curious about you. I wouldn't ask him any questions you wouldn't answer yourself, and he is a very good lie detector." Edward advised.

"I guess you are right, I just get so irritated with everyone invading my privacy I forget how to deal with people myself." Harry admitted with a short sigh.

"Why would everyone be invading your privacy I thought you came straight here after the war?" Edward asked genuinely confused, those were memories Harry repressed and Severus hadn't told them much of their lives before the war.

"I was famous before the war Edward. They called me the Boy-Who-Lived, it is hard for me to talk about, but I can show you sometime." Harry offered quietly.

"You would show me something that obviously upsets you, why?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"If you haven't guessed yet, I like you Edward. I want to get to know you more, and I want you to know me. Don't prove my fears right, I am giving you one chance, don't screw it up." Harry warned a suspicious looking glint in his eyes.

"You know I would never willingly hurt you right?" Edward inquired seriously.

"The key word in that sentence is willingly Edward, I have loved in the past and it turned out horribly," Here Edward was assaulted by too many images of death and pain to process. "There is one truth I hope you never find out, I want nobody to know about it ever. Please, don't go looking for it in my mind, if I decide to tell you then you will know." Harry ordered.

"You know I can't control my gift, but I will never try to find it." Edward promised.

"That is all I can ask of you, just remember your promise." Harry agreed.

Their attention was pulled from each other as a resounding crack echoed around the clearing as the wrestling match ended with both vampires panting in the dirt, the sound was their bodies slamming together throwing them to the earth. The match was a draw.

"Hey Edward, Harry want to join in?" Emmett called to them after spitting out a mouthful of mud left over from the storm the night before.

Harry's eyes lit up mischievously and as the plan formed in his mind Edward chuckled, "You and me Emmett, Jasper and Harry."

"Are you sure about this?" Emmett asked worriedly looking between the two battle-toughened males.

"Don't look at me it was his idea," Edward pleaded his innocence pointing at Harry.

"Harry knows what he is doing," Jasper inserted feeling Harry's confidence.

"It will be fine," Harry assured. "So are we just going to stand here, or are we going to wrestle?"

That reminded Emmett of their previous activity, he smirked at his brother, "Ready when you are."

Harry tuned out Emmett and Edward as he turned to face Jasper. "Do you have any rules I should know about?" He asked.

"No, you may use whatever power you have, just please try not to kill me, and remember I have power too." Jasper outlined, "Do you have rules?"

"Only one, because we are not really fighting please don't grab me by the neck, its important. I can loose control because of that and it will not be pretty." Harry warned.

"I understand," Jasper assured, and the next second he was leaping towards Harry.

Harry let Jasper impact him, the harder body slamming painfully into him, but that one instant of contact told him more than anything else. He now knew where every single weak point was on Jasper, just because of how he hit. He knew not to get over-confidant, if he could learn that much from a single hit Jasper might know more.

Rushing Jasper's left side where he was slightly weaker, which really didn't mean much in vampire terms, he anticipated Jaspers dodge and managed to trip up the older vampire, Jasper recovered before hitting the ground and came at him again, on the same side he had hit before knowing he had caused minor damage.

Harry twisted away from the hit, sending a bit of magic at Jasper, not wanting to actually hurt him. It stopped the charge, but not enough to really affect Jasper. In the next instance, Harry was attacking Jasper trying to get him pinned to the ground. Rolling around in the dirt and mud, the two fought landing a punch or a kick in soft spots on occasion but nothing major.

Harry could feel Jasper using his gift to try and slow him down, but Harry had trained his body to work through fatigue and pain, thus the trick wasn't working, and his magic blasts were steadily eating away at Jasper's strength. With every punch and kick they landed it brought them closer to an even level.

During their fight both Jasper and Harry learned a great deal about each other. Both were soldiers, both had known the pain of not knowing whether they would survive to see the next day. The horrors of battle and the weight of command. They had so much in common it was almost frightening. Yet they were different too, Jasper had chosen to fight, Harry had been forced. Jasper was a born follower who was given control of forces, Harry was a born leader forced to follow commands. Both had learned there lessons well, both carried scars, but only one of them was fresh from battle.

In the end Harry ended up with Jasper pinned to the ground. He held on long enough to have definitely won, then he helped him up, not staying down like he had with Edward. "You have questions?" He asked Jasper.

"Yes, several." He admitted.

"I will answer your questions, if you answer mine?" Harry proposed.

"Deal." Jasper agreed.

"Harry, Jasper, Carlisle wants us inside now." Edward called over to them, and they turned to see the others had already started towards the house.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What do you want Carlisle?" Edward asked for the benefit of the ones who couldn't read minds.

"Severus and I managed to get all of you enrolled at the local high school, they get so few transfers all they need is a phone call and a fax. You will start next Monday, and be prepared, they will be curious and will likely crowd you. Hunt well on Sunday just to be safe." Carlisle informed them.

"What are we posing as this time?" Rosalie asked.

"The usual, Jasper and Rosalie are Hales, Alice, Emmett and Edward are Cullens, and Harry you will keep the Evans name. Harry will not be posing as an adoptee, The Evans will be friends of the family who have fallen on hard times. Harry, Edward, Jasper and Alice will be posing as Sophomores, while Emmett and Rosalie are going as Juniors. Does anyone see a problem with this?" Carlisle outlined.

"I might, Harry hasn't had any non-magical education since he was ten. Do you think you can keep up?" Severus asked his son.

"I know I can, who do you think was forced to do Dudley's homework in the summers? I had to understand the stuff or I would be beaten for deliberately trying to fail Dudley." Harry answered quietly.

"Why didn't he do it himself?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Because poor precious little Dudders was so overworked and underfed at that school he deserved to have his full summers free, or that's what I was told every summer. In truth Dudley was a fat stupid bully who could have put a walrus to shame. He is one of the few humans that if I ever lost control and killed I would feel no remorse. All of the Dursleys are on that list actually." Harry explained snappishly, wanting to run, but sick of running he stayed.

"You really had it bad didn't you?" Emmett said almost to himself.

"You have no idea, we all have our histories, I know there have been worse but no one can know unless they have been there." Harry replied calming slightly. "So how many times has everyone been through High School?" He asked to change the subject.

"That one is easier to show you!" Alice said excitedly, bodily dragging him from the room to see their collection of graduation caps.

"So he was beaten as a child then trained to be a soldier no wonder the only emotions I haven't felt from him involve trust and security. He is probably constantly on alert for some attack or betrayal. Be careful Edward I think you have the most to worry about, you are the one he has let in the furthest, take care of him." Jasper analyzed from his readings of Harry.

"You are right," Severus agreed, "Harry has been through too much to trust anyone, he doesn't even fully trust me, but as I am the most familiar to him he gravitates towards me when he is frightened or worried. I know better than to believe he trusts my word without proof at this point, I do hope to change that sometime soon."

"He is warming to you, just keep doing what you have been. Now I have a question for Edward, just what did my wife do to make you change your shirt?" He growled out at Edward, not exactly teasing.

"Nothing bad, but you will never know the story. That is between Alice and me." Edward said hurriedly, if he could blush he would be.

A few seconds later, after a slight nod to his brother, both Emmett and Jasper had Edward pinned down. "What happened Edward?"

"I'm not telling!" He said valiantly from his place on the bottom of the pile.

"Now boys, what have I told you about wrestling in the house?" Esme scolded.

"Sorry," Jasper and Emmett said sheepishly letting Edward go.

"You knew she was going to do that didn't you?" Jasper accused.

"I knew she wanted to, but I am not Alice and didn't know if she would." Edward admitted.

XxXxXxXxXxX

That Sunday they all turned out for a hunt it was time to prepare for coming into contact with people again. Ghosting through the trees Harry couldn't help but feel exhilarated. He was on his own in the woods, with so many of them hunting it only made sense for them to spread out. It gave him time to relax his guard and let himself think and feel however he pleased. He wasn't sure how far Edward could hear with his power but Harry didn't want to take many chances and thus still kept the darkest thoughts shrouded in the back of his mind.

His thoughts wondered chaotically as he focused his attention to the scents on the air. His nose was not quite as sensitive as a full-vampire except when it cam to blood, just like a blood hound his nose could pick up blood from the everyday muddle of other scents. He knew a young rabbit off to his left just became the unfortunate dinner for a very large awl. The association to the wizarding world was not lost but the owl didn't have the slight tingle of magic a wizard could feel after spending years going in and out of the muggle and wizarding worlds.

His attention was next caught when a scent crossed his nose that wasn't human or deer, the perfect prey to him. Conscious of his every movement he stalked the unfortunate creature ready to pounce when the time was right. He let the poor thing have a bit of extra time to enjoy its last bit of freedom before he went in for the kill. Avoiding teeth and sharp claws he bit into the neck of the struggling creature, his sharp fangs finally revealing themselves.

He was lost on the river of blood connecting his soul to the creature in his arms. The proud thing struggling until there was virtually no blood left in him, dead before he even knew it. Harry laid his body gently on the ground, bowing his head in thanks for the gift of nourishment. Opening his eyes to see a beautiful coyote, with a full silky coat, and slim body he was perfection in physical farm, not predator or scavenger but at the same time he was both. Just like Harry was neither human nor vampire, this coyote was two things at once.

He left the body in the clearing, leaving the woods to take care of her child. He needed to get back to the Cullens house, he needed a few hours of sleep before tomorrow, sometimes he really cursed the needs of his human side, this was a night worth staying up forever to see.

"It is your home too you know." A familiar voice ghosted out of the trees intruding on Harry's thoughts.

"No Edward, I have no home it is better that way." Harry admitted.

"Why would that be better? A house is just a house, but home is where your heart lives. Everyone has to have a home Harry." Edward pressed seeing Harry's thoughts lead down dark paths again.

"It is time you got some of those answers you wanted, maybe it will help you understand. Take me to bed Edward, let me sleep through it, but I give you permission to search my mind for the truth, I know you can and I am telling you to do it." Harry ordered, allowing himself to be picked up and carried back to the house, already taking into account the bright topaz of Edward's eyes to know he had already found his prey for the night.

Edward carefully brought him back to the house, and up to his own room, where Esme had ordered a bed the moment she had found out someone would actually need to sleep in the house. The bed was soft and yielding not to mention big enough to hold an entire basketball team comfortably. The enormous bed dwarfed the both of them once they were in it, Harry already at least mostly asleep by this time.

Edward took full advantage of the permission and wasted no time sinking his mind into Harry's memories.

He saw the small boy grow up black and blue, a tiny little creature that everyone saw but no one really sees. Edward saw how people suspected and investigated, but always turned away. The enormous cousin that took what little happiness the young Harry managed to eek out of life and squash it. The Aunt and Uncle that were neglectful and abusive, with no more knowledge on how to raise a child than any murderer rotting in prison.

Edward saw the first five years of Harry's magical education fly by in a series of horrific pictures of adventures and near death experiences, culminating in the death of a man Harry thought of as family. Edward now understood why it was so hard on Harry to accept Severus, the man had been an out right bastard to the young Harry, and even if they knew the reason now. The kind of abuse left on Harry for the man's hatred would leave life long scars on a lesser person.

He saw that summer turn into a living nightmare as Harry was torn away from everything he knew once again, to be thrust into the strictest training regimen Edward had ever seen, and that included Jasper. His Harry had been forced to endure spell after spell, kick after kick, to toughen him up and awaken the fighter inside. Once he was ready to fight, days upon days were spent learning to fight and kill, even lead.

Edward saw how all the strength in Harry was nearly broken, so that he was the puppet on the string of the puppeteer. Harry lead whoever was put into his command into some of the deadliest battles fought in the war. Over half the soldiers sent with Harry never came back to their families, and they were the lucky ones. The rest fought on watching everything they knew and love be destroyed in front of their eyes.

The war was won by Harry, but the cost was so high, death stained the victory on all sides. Brave men and woman had fallen at the will of the ring leaders. The puppeteer was revered and Harry was sent back to his abusive home only to be saved by Severus.

Edward knew he was missing pieces, Harry had claimed to have held his dying lover in his arms. Yet in the memories Harry shared he never saw Harry show interest in a single person beyond simple glances, nothing further than that. So what was the missing piece?

Edward caught a flash of something, a snapshot in time. A bloody battlefield littered with smoke and bodies, Harry sat weeping saline tears from emerald eyes, with a body laying across his lap. Edward was frustrated because every detail was clearly visible on Harry, but the body was in shadows, there was no way to tell age or sex, race or beauty. There was no way of telling who or what Harry was holding, but the answer to it would fill in the gapes in Harry's story, Edward was sure of it.

A/N Well here is your next chapter, and I am sorry for the wait but I just got a new pet and was settling him in, he is a panda hamster named Severus.


	8. Between High School and Old School

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Eight

Between High School and Old School

Forks High School was a series of buildings grouped together, the whole campus could fit in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, but as Harry stepped out of Edward's Volvo as Emmett's Jeep pulled beside them he couldn't help but smile slightly. If he could find his way in the enormous castle known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry he could find his way in this small place easily. The Cullens, Hales, and Evans walked together to the front office to retrieve their schedules, and Harry could feel their gawking eyes on his back.

He noticed Edward had tensed up a bit so he whispered to the elder vampire, "What's wrong?"

"Their thoughts are overwhelming, its always the same when we show up to a new school, but it doesn't get any easier to deal with no matter how many times we have changed schools. They should settle down for the most part in a week or two when the novelty wears off." Edward explained quietly as they walked.

With that Harry looked up and noticed Jaspers' jaw was clenched, he was having trouble with his gift too. "This is going to be a long couple of weeks isn't it?" Harry predicted.

"Longer for you," Edward warned, "Humans always keep their distance from us, it's instinctive to them to fear us. That natural instinct doesn't happen around you, I noticed it on the shopping trip. If any of us are going to be overrun with curious people it will be you."

"Thanks for the warning," Harry murmured already thinking about the excitement and curiosity that had accompanied his first year at Hogwarts and couldn't stop himself from thinking he was a Freak among freaks.

"You are not a freak Harry, you are the most intriguing creature any of these humans will ever hope to meet. You will not be alone, at least one of us should have be in your classes with you, if I know Carlisle he picked them to do just such a thing. Relax, this may not be like you remember, their curiosity about you is just that about you not some story that had been shoved down their throats since the night it happened." Edward said forcibly, laying his hand supportively on his shoulder, knowing Harry wouldn't be able to handle any closer contact than that.

"I know it is not like back than, but even you have to admit having all of their attention focused on us will make it harder for us to hide." Harry replied grumpily, but he allowed Edward to keep his hand where it was.

"It is the same whenever we come to a new school, remember we are actually drawing more attention than you are, but you are just the most approachable out of us because you are still partially human and even if they don't understand what they feel they know which of us is the most dangerous." Edward assured.

"Everything will be fine." Alice added in to their conversation as they all prepared to scatter to their first class, she always did have a way of saying the right thing at the right time. "Don't be afraid to talk Harry, but trust your instincts." It was that kind of veiled warning that made Harry even more nervous than he would have been had she not said anything at all.

"Who is it I have to trust my instincts on?" Harry demanded from her, but all she did was smile and half walking half dancing she left him without a word to reach her class on time.

"Harry we don't have a class together until lunch, just remember you will be fine and no one here can hurt you, you would know it if someone was dangerous, so try to enjoy high school at least for a little while alright?" Edward informed him comparing their schedules.

"I will be fine, I have been through worse, I just don't like the attention. I am not made out of glass so would you all stop treating me like I am going to break into a million pieces?" Harry snapped at Edward, pushing the icy hand off his shoulder and storming off like a thunder cloud.

"But you are about to break," Edward caught himself saying only loud enough his closest sibling heard him.

"He knows he is, he is frustrated it hasn't happened yet, but only because the longer it takes for him to break the worse it will be when it comes and he knows it." Jasper analyzed the readings he had taken from the newest addition to their family.

"Can you tell if he is doing anything to make the breakdown come faster?" Edward asked worriedly, glad he and Jasper had the same first class and could walk to it as they talked.

"No, if anything the things he is doing are going to prolong it. Just keep an eye on and make sure he doesn't do anything self-destructive, remember unlike us Harry can be hurt." Jasper warned.

"If he is frustrated about the break not coming soon enough why is he prolonging it?" Edward couldn't understand that part of it.

"I don't think he is doing it intentionally, but his rage and pain need an outlet and everything he is doing to keep that side of himself under control is stifling his need for a total breakdown. He is at the point it is better if he is completely torn apart and is put back together the right way, just putting a patch on the kinds of wounds he carries will not be enough." Jasper tried to explain something that was mostly instinctual knowledge on his part making it hard to verbalize.

"I have seen his memories, what I don't know is how he actually feels about them," Edward confessed.

"He both hates and loves his memories, he knows they are what made him the person he is today, but they bring him a lot of pain to remember. If I know him as much as I think I do he cares for you a great deal if he truly let you see those memories, because if you are seeing them he has to be thinking about them. He chose you to tell his secrets to, even if he hasn't told you everything, he is still showing more trust in you than he does his own father." Jasper continued, the conversation a good distraction from all the beating heart and warm blood surrounding him as the two of them entered their classroom.

"How do you know he kept something from me?" Edward asked curiously knowing it was true as he remembered the glimpse of Harry holding that treasured body with a shadowed face.

"Because I have met people like Harry myself, and have been there before. No matter how much you care, some secrets are too painful to share without a damn good reason." Jasper pointed out.

"I think I understand, I just hope he gets through the day alright," Edward was still worried but decided to let the topic fade.

"Oh believe me on this if Harry doesn't make it, we will know it when it happens." Jasper foretold.

A/N I know I know its short and late but its better than nothing, I am sorry for the wait but it was for personal and very important reasons.


	9. Stray

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

A/N I know I have been gone forever but again it was necessary and I have no idea how long I will be back for, but nothing is truly abandoned just going slow at this point.

Chapter Nine

Stray

Harry woke up smelling smoke and burning flesh, a scream tearing from his lips. Strong arms wrapped around him and soft words began to whisper in his ears.

"Edward?" Harry asked groggily the dream still holding onto him with an iron grip.

"Yes. Are you alright, that was a pretty bad dream?" Edward asked quietly in the darkness that bothered neither of them.

"Some memories are too strong to let go easily, don't worry that wasn't my first nightmare and it definitely won't be the last." Harry assured, deliberately leaving out any details.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it then?" Edward correctly guessed.

"Not yet, I'm sure you saw most of it anyway, but they are just something I will have to learn how to deal with." Harry confirmed.

"You know you are safe with me right? I won't push you, but I think you need to talk about it, too someone anyway." Edward advised slowly, not wanting to anger Harry.

"Oh, I trust you, after what happened with Jessica how could you think otherwise? It has nothing to do with trust, it is just something I would rather not talk about." Harry corrected.

"That was unusual. I really hope she got the hint." Edward readily jumped to the available change of topic.

"I have met girls like her before, even if she gets the message she will still feel like you owe her somehow. I bet a year from now she will sill be chasing other girls away from you hoping you will give her a chance out of some misguided sense of desperation." Harry chuckled at the thought.

XXX Flashback XXX

Harry angrily stomped into the classroom, still irritated from his argument with Edward. He noticed Rosalie already sitting at the front of the room, but not feeling like striking up a conversation with another Cullen at the moment, even if she was posing as a Hale, he headed for a seat in the back.

To his surprise, which would have been less if he wasn't angry, not five seconds after he sat down, a skinny girl with brown hair plopped down into the seat next to him.

"You are one of the new guys right?" She asked excitedly.

Harry just raised an eyebrow incredulously at first before answering, "If you haven't seen me before than I guess I am."

"Sorry, it's just we really don't get many new people here and to get six at one time is exciting." The girl tried to cover her embarrassment hurriedly.

"I kind of figured you didn't get many new students here, the way everyone was staring when we walked in told us that." Harry allowed her to keep her pride for the moment, it was true after all they didn't see many new people.

"So what's your name? Mine's Jessica." The girl now identified as Jessica inquired curiously.

"Harry Evans," He replied shortly.

"Are you related to all the others that came? Where are you from you have a neat accent?" Jessica rattled off questions quickly hoping to get them in before class started.

"I am not related to any of the others, they are the foster children of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen, my dad and I have been living with them for awhile. My dad and Dr. Cullen are old friends. Dad and I came here from Britain." Harry only told the bare minimum not wanting to say any more, it wasn't any of her business.

"Oh, so who was the one you were arguing with outside? The one with reddish hair, he's really cute." Jessica asked not knowing just who she was asking.

"That's Edward," Harry didn't want to tell this girl anymore, the last question had gotten on his nerves.

"Is he seeing anyone right now?" She asked digging herself into even more trouble.

"Sort of, look I am not the person to ask about this, if you want to know anything else ask him yourself." Harry cut her off before she made him loose control. He really wanted to tell her that yes Edward was with someone, him as a matter of fact, but with their agreement that if they found their true mates they would go their separate ways. Harry didn't want to block Jessica from having her chance to see if she was Edward's mate. Though just the thought of seeing someone else with the other vampire was blood boiling.

"I will," She decided brightly, luckily saved from Harry's biting comment by the teacher coming in to start class.

XXXEnd FlashbackXXX

"I didn't intend to be so mean to her, but she just walked right up to the lunch table and asked me if I would go out with her. I can assure you she isn't my mate, the only thing that girl brings out in me is thirst like any other human." Edward assured Harry as he pulled the smaller male a bit closer.

"I have to deal with her everyday, mooning over you. She doesn't even know you for Merlin's sake what makes her so obsessed." Harry complained irritably.

"I don't know, if I did I would make her stop, her thoughts get very annoying." Edward agreed.

"I don't think there is much we can do about it, but hope she is like a puppy and is easily distracted." Harry said hopefully.

"I think that is wishful thinking, her thoughts are more like a stray dog, they latch on to whoever they feel like latching on to." Edward warned.

"I hate high school, how you went through it so many times I have no idea." Harry complimented.

"Sometimes I don't know either." Edward confessed.

A/N Well I finally updated. I don't think its very good, but at least you know I'm not dead.


	10. If I Never See Your Face Again

Bleed It Out

DaggersBloodPain

Chapter Ten

If I Never See Your Face Again

Severus sat quietly on a couch watching his son interact with the Cullens, noticing how he already seemed to belong here, but Severus couldn't stop the feeling of displacement. This was not where Harry and him should have ended up, they should be back in Britain with Lily by there side. Yet that stupid war tore the family apart before they ever got a chance to be together.

Severus knew he was lucky to even have a son, but he wanted his Lily back, the woman with the ruby red hair and emerald eyes, a jewel amongst pebbles. Looking at their son he saw his beloved alive again, her haunting green eyes set in a face that shared his looks as well. A living being combining the best of both of them. He couldn't believe how blind he was to push away the greatest gift Lily had ever given him. Even if he had been the son of Potter, Lily was still his mother, Harry truly was the last link to her. His feeble shadows conjured in darkness was nothing to seeing her eyes in the face of his son.

"He is growing up well, I remember finding you when you were about his age. He is taking his changes surprisingly well." Carlisle commented as he slid into the empty spot at the edge of my couch.

"That is Lily in him, she was always good at dealing with changes." Severus observed.

"You have been thinking about her a lot lately Severus, is everything alright?" The elder vampire asked gently.

"It is almost Halloween, I always tend to dwell on her memory this time of the year." Severus did not feel the need to lie to one of his oldest friends.

"It has been sixteen years, it is time to let the past go Severus, you have a son to think about now. Lily will forever be in your heart, don't let her memory keep you from living your life, or you will be truly dishonoring her spirit." Carlisle warned.

"I know that Carlisle, but it is difficult, her death ripped me to pieces and I never felt the need to fix it. Now the edges of the room are healed in place, separated." Severus informed him.

"Any wound can heal given enough time to do so. Take this Halloween to truly say goodbye to a shadow, there is too much for you to look forward to for you to get bogged down in the past." Carlisle advised gently, like he was dealing with one of his own children, and in a way he was.

"What is there for me? My mate is dead and my son is grown, what do I have left?" Severus replied a bit too harshly.

"There is that," Carlisle pointed out Harry and Edward, who were playfully wrestling outside on the lawn. "Just because he is not a child anymore does not mean he doesn't need you. Hell, Edward is older than Esme but when he craves affection he still goes to her just like she was his real mother."

"I have never given Harry a reason to come to me before, why would he start now, especially when he has your son to be there for him?" Severus pointed out, a subtle apology in his words as he called Edward Carlisle's son.

"One day that boy will realize you are his father, and if you have treated him just right, helped him along but gave him space, he will come to you in times of need. It is a parents best hope, yet worse nightmare, to let their almost grown children make there own way, but the true test is to see which of those children comes back when they need it." Carlisle assured.

"I hope you are right, I can't loose him too." Severus agreed.

The two vampires fell into a companionable silence as they both thought over their conversation, neither of them realizing they had been overheard. Rosalie had heard them speaking. She couldn't help but be a bit pleased that at least one of them was trying to be a family, even if he didn't know how he would try. She knew that Severus would not be the one to be stubborn about this, it would be Harry.

She knew Harry had a good reason for not trusting his father, but to her he was wasting the golden opportunity given to him. She would just have to give the half-vamp some shoves in the right direction. she might not be so nice about it in the beginning but she knew given enough time she would be thanked for her meddling later on.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Rosalie had to admit she was a bit startled when she heard Esme's voice come from right behind her. Her mother may not have the obvious gifts that Alice, Edward, and Jasper had, but she did have the ability to be so quiet and unnoticeable she could sneak up on just about anyone.

"That depends, are you thinking about trying to help those two get over themselves and be a family?" Rosalie turned more towards her mother to minimize the risk of being overheard.

"Yes, they have been bumbling around here for almost a month now, they are going to need help or they just won't do it themselves." Esme spoke with the same edge of frustration Rosalie felt when watching them.

"What are we going to do about it then?" Rosalie asked, knowing Esme probably had a better plan than her own.

"I was thinking they need a few days alone together in the woods. A nice hunting trip to check out the area?" Esme suggested.

"Would they buy it though? They might be a bit supsicious if we send just the two of them on the trip." Rosalie inquired.

"I never said they would be the only ones going, just that once they are in the woods, I think the rest of us should dissappear one by one until they are left on their own. It will look completely natural if we do it right." Esme assured.

"Have you done this before?" Rosalie accused suspiciously.

"Once, but not for this reason, before you were brought into our family, I had a friend who found her mate but refused to admit it. It took me ages to get them together." Esme confessed.

"Alright, so when are you planning on pulling this off?" Rosalie didn't see any problem with the plan.

"I believe the best time would be Halloween weekend." Esme admitted, to the muted gasp of her daughter as Rosalie realized the implications.

This would either work wonderfully, or blow up in their faces, and the outcome totally depended on the two stubborn men.


	11. Breakdown

**Bleed It Out**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**A/N **This chapter will switch between Edward and Severus' POV, I wanted to take a break from writing in Harry's and I needed some practice on developing other personality types so here it is.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Breakdown**

Edward knew what Rosalie and Esme were planning, and with a slightly raised eyebrow and the briefest nod of his head he silently agreed with them, knowing they would understand the gestures he turned his attention back to Harry.

Harry was still surprisingly strong, even after weeks of knowing him, Harry could still take Edward by surprise. Now from ages knowing Alice he knew better than to underestimate someone due to their size or gender, but he still had a bit of a blind spot when it came to Harry. He was so good at hiding his past traumas that it was easy to forget that this skinny young man had lived through a war, Harry hadn't just lived through it, he had fought at the head of his side. That was more than most of the other Cullen's could claim with the exception of Jasper. Every once and awhile during their playful wrestling matches Harry's eyes would switch from their normal glowing amusement to hard cold orbs that truly showed the Hell he had come through, it was in those times that Harry could lose touch with reality and truly harm someone. Edward knew even someone as strong as his beloved would have to break down eventually after all he had been through, maybe the two women's plan would be the catalyst Harry need to truly release his pain.

"What has you so distracted?" Harry asked him after he noticed Edward had been just a bit too quiet for too long, it usually meant he was lost in thought.

"Just thinking, Its not that important, so how was math class today?" Edward answered and would have winced with his lousy cover up if Harry hadn't answered his question anyway, with a slightly raised eyebrow that let Edward know he hadn't bought the excuse but wasn't going to press for more information.

Harry was always able to catch any slip of the tongue Edward might make, but let it go just as quickly. He was the king of needing privacy. If Edward's thoughts were important enough to keep secret with a lie than Harry didn't need to know about it. Edward was glad Harry had such an easy time with letting things go, it made his life a lot easier, even his vampire siblings still badgered him to tell them what he was hearing from people on occasions, and poor Alice had it harder with everyone wanting to know the future.

"Hey Edward, do I want to know what Rosalie and Esme are talking about?" Harry asked quietly noticing the two females standing so close to each other, the only reason would be if they were having a conversation that should not be overheard. With those two it meant they were plotting something.

"Nothing, they aren't talking about anything at all," Edward answered just a bit too quickly, he really hoped this was another time Harry would just let it slide.

Not a chance. "Sorry not this time, just what are they planning and what does it have to do with me?" Harry wasn't being arrogant, he knew if Edward was trying to dodge his questions (and he was doing a rather poor job of it) than whatever they were plotting had to deal with him directly.

"It is nothing bad, just a little hunting trip for the family, and now they are planning on attacking me for ruining the surprise." Edward answered just loud enough his voice would carry over to his mother and sister, they had better play along with his lie to thank him for covering for them.

He was saved from his worries by Rosalie pouncing on him, joining the wrestling match. Normally the woman didn't join in with the boys much, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. Rosalie could easily hold her own in a fight with her brothers. She fought like Edward and Alice did, with speed instead of brute strength. Edward lost to Rosalie letting Harry have a turn at sparring with her, it was a rare thing to see Rosalie in a playful mood. He stepped back out of the way of their fight and just watched his sister and lover fight.

Harry punched and kicked Rosalie without the reserve he would normally have used fighting a woman, but this wasn't just any woman and if Rosalie found out he held back because of her gender he would have some very sensitive parts of his anatomy in serious jeopardy, his body was still very much maimable. Rosalie hit with much more precision and speed than Harry had been expecting based solely on her choosing not to fight. He was learning from her very quickly that just because someone didn't fight doesn't mean they couldn't. His surprise let Rosalie come so close to wining his pride had trouble accepting it. He had not lost a fight, unless he intended to, for a very long time.

Edward caught the grumbling from Harry both verbally and mentally, he found it very cute that something so simple could get him worked up when almost nothing else could. He would never let Harry know that of course or he might just find himself eating dirt for the next week and a half of sparring. "Don't think I don't see that smile Edward Cullen! Now I am going to take a shower and if you know what's good for you that smile will be gone when I get back." Harry growled as he made for the bathroom to scrub the dirt and grass stains from his skin, knowing if Rosalie or Edward wanted to take one there was multiple bathrooms.

Edward managed to look sheepish right up until Rosalie teased him with, "now be a good doggy and roll over."

"What did you just say Missy? I had better have heard wrong after I just covered for you and mother." Edward warned as he playfully shoved his sister, glad to see her mischievous side out for once.

"You heard me, that boy has you trained Edward and the rest of us find it hilarious!" She remarked before quickly making her way back into the house, intentionally letting Edward see her amusement at his predicament.

The funniest part of the whole situation was Edward didn't even try to defend himself against Rosalie's teasing, she was right, and he knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hunting trip was planned and the family was brought together for the promise of doing something fun for once. They hadn't hunted on this kind of scale for a long time preferring to keep their feeding as low key as possible. Esme and Rosalie assured the rest it would be fine if they spread out over a large enough area and kept off the main trails. No humans would stumble on the fresh kills or hopefully the vampires themselves. As much as they had learned to fit in amongst humans there was times they needed to take off and remind themselves that they really weren't human anymore. It could be deadly for them to forget, and to be honest with their 'vegetarian' lifestyle they felt very little residual guilt for what they were, had they still hunted humans their opinions might be different. Even Rosalie and Esme who knew their was an ulterior motive for the hunt were enjoying the thought that they would actually get to do some hunting.

Severus looked at the preparations with no small amount of suspicion, he hadn't survived as a spy for nothing, something was definitely up, and he didn't trust those two devious vampires one iota. The fact the small pixie like vampire kept giving him knowing smirks was also doing its part to drive him crazy.

"Whats wrong Severus?" Carlisle asked as he came to stand next to his old friend.

"Do you know what your wife is planning? I know she is plotting something with those daughters of yours but I can't figure out what!" Severus snapped out, his irritation increased due to the time of the year. He absolutely detested Halloween.

Carlisle just sighed before he answered his angry friend's question. "You're right of course, they are planning something, but no I don't know what it is." Carlisle was only partially lying, he really didn't know, but it wasn't because they wouldn't tell him. He didn't want to know and than be the one to give it away to Severus before they had time to see if their plan would work.

Severus just grumbled and let Carlisle get on with helping his family. There wasn't much to do in Severus' eyes, they didn't need to pack anything and would be just fine out in the woods with just their instincts but the ladies had insisted everyone bring at least one change of clothes in case someone got messy or careless while hunting. Esme had bought a small but well made tent for Harry to use, ever conscious of his need for at least some sleep. It folded up so small it fit in his bag without any trouble and he already had to carry the bag to hold the clothes Rosalie wanted them to bring, since it wasn't that big of a deal he humored her.

"Are we ready to go?" Emmett asked cheerfully, excited at the potential to wrestle another grizzly bear. His mouth watered with venom at the thought, being a protected species he couldn't hunt as many as he would like in such a small area or the decrease would be noticed.

"I think so," Jasper answered hauling his slightly heavier bag onto his shoulders, Alice had easily persuaded him to carry both his and her clothes, and she always tended to pack too much.

"Hold on boys, I think we should take one or two of the cars at first, just until we get out of Forks. It might look odd if somebody calls or stops by and sees us gone but all the cars still here. I don't expect that will happen but we can afford to be a little extra careful on this trip." Carlisle explained stopping his sons from heading straight into the woods.

"I don't think that will be a problem, who is riding in what cars?" Esme agreed glancing at Alice for the last part.

Alice answered quickly, "Jasper, Edward, Harry, and me together in Edward's Volvo. Rosalie, Emmett,Severus, and you in Emmett's Jeep."

It wasn't lost on Esme that her daughter had managed to split the cars up with at least one person who knew the real reason for the trip in them. She had also made sure Severus and Harry were in separate cars. She wondered a bit what made those seating arrangements the right ones but had long ago learned to just go along with Alice, you wasted far less time.

"Well don't just stand there, let's get going!" Emmett burst out not two seconds after Alice had finished listing the people in the cars.

"Alright, Edward head north, the Canadian border will be easier to cross on foot so stop short of it, we will meet up there and decide where to go after that." Carlisle explained as the Canadian Rockies were less densely populated than other areas they could hunt in. It would be best for them to be as far away from Forks when their hunting binge started as possible.

Severus followed his friend to the garage and climbed into the backseat of the Jeep, Carlisle in between himself and Esme, Emmett took the driver's seat as it was his car, and Rosalie slipped into the front passenger. The car was spacious enough the five full grown adults didn't feel cramped at all. He couldn't help but be a bit disappointed though, this was his son's first real hunting trip and he didn't want to miss a moment. In his head he knew nothing exciting was going to happen on the car ride, but something told him he wanted to get as much peaceful time in with his son as possible before the plot that was brewing blew up in their faces like Longbottom's cauldron.

"Relax Severus everything will be alright, you will see." Surprisingly this was not Carlisle comforting him but Esme.

"You only say that because it is your plan everyone else is helping you with." Severus argued with her.

"Guilty, it is my plan, but trust me, it will be just what you needed. Enjoy the hunting trip Severus nothing is going to happen until the second day." Esme revealed just that much.

"I will be keeping my eye on you," Severus warned before shutting up and despite himself enjoying the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward was listing in on both Harry's and Alice's mental debates while they rode, the silence only broken by the soft music coming from his radio. Jasper was thinking about the war he had fought in again, and as much as Edward cared for his brother he couldn't afford to be pulled inot hose memories while he was driving so he contented himself with listening to the other two in the car.

Harry's thought were surprisingly light-hearted much more than usual. He was excited about the upcoming hunt and was actually looking forward to observing the older vampires to learn more about what he had become, still not quite comfortable with the changes in himself. He hadn't had the painful transition the others had to let them know they had changed, the only pain he had experienced at all was on his birthday when half of his mortal blood had been purged through painful episodes of vomiting, it was making room for his vampire side. He was very happy his father had found him before that had happened or freaking out would have been an understatement. All Harry had to prepare him for his new life was the word of a man who he hated for most of his life. No wonder he had trouble accepting who he was.

Alice was reciting the table of elements again, but he was able to catch a glimmer of thought here and there when her litany was interrupted for more than a moment. Edward wondered just how many times Alice could block him with the table of elements before she got bored and changed to something else. He knew she was happy about what was going to happen, so that let Edward know everything was going to work out in their favor somehow. She was hiding exactly how things would work themselves out but he was used to that. With subjective visions Alice never wanted to reveal too much or she could alter the vision detrimentally. It was best to let things play out as they would with minimum intervention from her.

The car ride was once again done at top speed and sooner than Harry or Severus had expected they were pulling into a wooded area that would hide their cars from view

The first night of hunting was one filled with beating hearts and blood, the family sticking close together for the most part, until around dusk they started drifting apart. The couples sticking together to find the best hunting grounds, or so they said. The males were easily led away from the others by their meddling mates, some not quite understanding why, but fully comprehending if they ever wanted sex again they had best listen to their better halves.

Edward was the last to leave, as his exit would be the hardest to achieve since he would have normally stayed glued to Harry's side. He came up with a quick lie of Alice calling him for something and ran into the trees leaving two befuddled vampires behind, with a dawning look of realization crossing Severus' face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus knew as soon as the first pair, Rosalie and Emmett, drifted away that the plot was beginning to stir. His growing suspicions were confirmed when Edward ran off with that all too transparent lie, really could a near century old vampire come up with a better lie?

"Why do I have a feeling we just got played?" Harry grumbled as he took in his father's expression.

"Because we were." Severus knew that had been a rhetorical question but he answered anyway.

"The question is, what are we supposed to be doing?" He asked as if the answers would pop out of thin air or one of the others would return laughing at their practical joke, but that didn't happen.

"Talking would be my guess," Severus answered his son.

Harry snorted, "Right and that is supposed to happen how?"

Severus couldn't help but agree with him, "I don't even know where to start." Severus confessed, coming to sit on a moss covered log, figuring if they were full of blood and had been left here for a purpose they might as well be physically comfortable during what would likely be an uncomfortable discussion.

"Should we do this like playing twenty questions, or more like truth or dare without the dare?" Harry inquired silently agreeing that he didn't know where to start either.

"I wouldn't know, I've never played either one." Severus admitted.

"Neither have I," Harry confessed.

"Well I guess we have one more thing in common." Severus sighed at the road block. While finding something in common was good, he didn't think it would help them achieve whatever plot abandoning them alone on Halloween was striving a minute, alone, on Halloween? What were those insane vampires thinking!

Harry heard his father's chocked gasp loud and clear. "What's wrong now?" He was mad at the situation but it had brought some of the old bite back into his words and Severus definitely heard that.

"Do you even realize what today is?" Severus snapped back his unconscious response to his depression at realizing it was the day Lily had been taken from him forever was to attack his son.

"How could you even think I would forget? Oh that's right its because you know nothing about me!" Harry argued completely forgetting the almost happy moment that had passed between them at finding another common link. The hatred just ran too deeply in some spots.

"Well I would if you just told me more? But why would you do that? You hate me don't you? For good reason I well and truly hated you for something that even if it had been true was not your fault." Severus tried to backtrack and turn the conversation to something productive.

Harry was just too angry to care, all the rage the had built up had finally found a target, even if the man didn't deserve it. "That's rich coming from you! Since when have you trusted me enough to tell me anything? The only time was to tell me I had been living a lie, in fact that I wasn't even fully alive. Why should I share my secrets with you when you don't even show your true face when no one else is around!" Harry gesticulated wildly to the empty forest surrounding them.

"Does this help?" Severus replied icily as he dropped the glamour on his face, his teenage looks matching nicely with the shouting match they had gotten into. "I don't blame you for hating me, I really don't, but damn it Harry I am your father we are family and we will be stuck together for a good long time. Now, we should learn to get along or we will be in for an eternity of misunderstandings."

"What do you want from me! What am I supposed to do to make you happy? You may be my father, but I am your son! What sacrifice will you make for me?" Harry glared and accused hating himself for doing it but the screaming just felt so good he couldn't stop.

"I would settle for you not hating me worse than the Dark Lord and move on from there. I don't know what I can give you in return as I stopped hating you the moment I realized you were mine." Severus attempted to remain calm knowing Harry was so close to the breakdown he well and truly needed.

Harry just got the strangest, most shocked look on his face that Severus had ever seen, then his eyes grew fierce with rage. "I can't hate you less then the Dark Lord." The deadly calm was almost worse to Severus than his shouting had been.

"But Harry, son, Please," Severus felt himself dropping to his knees at his son's feet, half begging for his forgiveness. Knowing that only a display completely out of character for the Severus Snape Harry Potter had known in school could possibly get through to Harry right now.

Harry just held up a hand to silence Severus' protests, before he spoke again, "I can't hate you less, because I didn't hate him. Damn it all father but I loved him. I loved him and I killed him. I was more of a monster when I was a human than what I have become now."

Not even half way through his confession his anger drained, his voice shook, and finally the thing they had all been waiting for happened, when he had forced the last word out Harry had collapsed in tears. He let out a primal scream of pain and rage as he threw himself into his utterly shocked Father's arms. The two of them just sat on the forest floor in the soft carpet of moss nature had provided and Severus held his son as he cried out his pain. Not daring to think on what harry had just revealed he was just there, a silent presence through the long night, into dawn and finally Harry drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Severus looked up at the rising sun in surprise and a little grief, this had been the first Halloween since her death he had not called up Lily's shade, but looking down at his son's tear stained face all of Carlisle's talks finally clicked in his mind and made sense. Lily's shade was just that an illusion created by his gift giving him the power to deceive his own memory. His son was living flesh and blood, he was right here, and with what he had revealed in a moment of rage he was going to need all the help he could get.

With that thought in his mind he pulled his sleeping son closer to his chest leaned back against the mossy log and settled in to wait for the others to find them, he trusted Alice or even Edward would know when it was safe to come get them. He knew from his end of the problem he would stop fighting the bond and become a true father to Harry. It was still Harry's choice what to do, but Severus had hope one day. His son would no longer remember he had ever hated him.

A/N Well I know it has been while but I made up for it with the longest chapter I have written for this story to date, and answering one of the mysteries of this story.


	12. Russian Roulette

**Bleed It Out**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Russian Roulette**

The next time Harry opened his eyes it was made difficult by the crusted flakes gluing his eyes shut, a leftover from his crying fit no doubt. Harry was a bit angry that crying was one thing left to him by his human blood. He groaned softly in self-conscious disgust, he couldn't believe he had just done that. His groan alerted the rock solid, and very cold, body next to him that he was awake. "Son, are you alright?"

Harry was shocked to find the vampire that had stayed with him through his melt down and even threw his exhausted sleep after words was not Edward, but his father. Swallowing heavily, Harry actually thought about the truth before firing off his usual answer. "No, I'm not," He whispered before looking his father in the eyes, "But I will be."

"Oh Harry I was hoping you would have the strength to answer me honestly, I never want you to be so scared of me you feel you have to lie." Severus responded pulling the startled young man into a strong hug.

"Lying, to me, was never about fear of the other person," Harry started to explain. "It was about keeping myself sane. Words have power and if admitted when I was tired, in pain, or angry I wasn't just telling the other person, I would be informing myself. In the middle of the war I couldn't be bogged down by my own failures, I had to keep pushing myself, because if I let myself fall than I was risking the lives of the men entrusted in my care. As much as I didn't want to be responsible for them, I still was."

"I could kill those people who made you do that, and I would if most of them hadn't already died in the war." Severus half growled pulling Harry even closer, his protective instincts had been triggered by his son's breakdown. Harry still needed him, and he finally had proof. "Harry what happened between you and Voldemort?"

Harry just sighed, "I knew that question was coming, eventually, and I guess you deserve the answer. I did love him, but not in the physical I wanted to jump into bed with him kind of way. I had been told ever since the school turned on me in second year about just how much a young Tom Riddle and myself were alike. the more I learned and saw as I trained to kill him made me want to know more. I dug deeper into his past than even Dumbledore has done. I tracked down records of him through the ministry and Gringotts, I followed my visions back to Cedric's graveyard, dug up the right orphanage, and even the Gaunt home itself. Lord Voldemort was everything I had the ability, power, and want to become, but never took the final step where he did. He literally split his soul into pieces trying to stay alive, where I didn't care whether I lived or died, that is the only thing that made Voldemort different from me, and it condemned one of us to die at the hands of the other. When I was forced to systematically destroy Voldemort one piece of his soul at a time, I felt like I was destroying my own. By the time I was set to kill the final piece, his physical body, I was so entwined with his life that I wept with his death. You see I loved the Tom Riddle Voldemort could have become, I loved the idea of what we could have done together, and I wept for the loss of that brilliant mind to darkness. I have never let myself become so attached to any one person before him, but now I almost feel like I could try again." Harry had a sudden flash of topaz eyes and bronze hair when he said the last line.

Severus just held onto his son tightly as he poured the last bit of poisonous truth out of his soul, finishing the healing that had come in the middle of a deserted forest with no one there but each other. "Harry I am so proud of you there is no way I could care any more. You have been through so much, and just know I will be here whenever you need me, but I will let you walk on your own two feet. I can see you are definitely strong enough to handle that. Just don't shut me out and let me be in your life, and I will do the same for you." He replied as honestly as he had ever been.

Harry didn't reply to that, mainly because he knew his father was serious, he just accepted the hug. He didn't pull away for quite awhile, until a soft, very soft for a vampire, knock came on the door to his room. What a second how did they get back here weren't they on a hunting trip? "Severus, Harry are you two alright?" Esme called through the door softly, they had probably heard them talking and knew Harry was finally awake.

"We are alright, and will be downstairs in a little while," Severus called back through the door as Harry looked around, shocked they had made it all the way back to the house without him waking up.

Severus caught the look and after replying to Esme calmly explained their current accommodations. "You have been asleep for more than 12 hours, when they found us in the morning we decided to just come back to the house, you didn't wake up at all during the trip, we have been back here for three hours now, and if you had slept much longer I would have been very worried."

"Twelve hours! I thought I couldn't sleep more than six?" Harry was admittedly confused and a bit disoriented.

"Normally that is true, but I think you have needed that sleep for a long time, try to feel your power and I mean both sets." Severus advised, dropping the second hint since their arrival that Harry did have a vampire gift.

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, something that allowed any wizard to feel their power humming through their veins, not their core, just the magic itself. He felt the warming sensation of his magic and knew something has changed even more than when his vampire DNA had activated, his magic felt more like his dads both more focus and less wild. A kind of odd controlled chaos. He was sure if he tried to cast a Lumos it wouldn't work, but if he truly needed to get something done he could. He tried to feel his vampire gift himself but he just couldn't do it, he had years of practice checking his magic through the war, but his vampire side was too new he just didn't know how. "I can't find my gift." He admitted allowed.

"Magic is centered in the blood, your gift is in your mind, don't think or feel just know. Like learning Occlumency this is something you have to find by clearing your mind of anything that isn't your gift." Severus tried to explain, it was a difficult concept to teach because of just how abstract it was.

"You do remember just how bad at Occlumency I was, even with you teaching me?" Harry reminded before trying to see if he could do it anyway, he had changed drastically since fifth year.

He felt nothing absolutely nothing, no tingle, no warmth, not even a distant humming or ringing. It was just pure silence. "I have nothing just total silence." He told Severus frustratingly.

"Well it might just take you some time to learn how to do this, I have faith in you. Just trust me, I can feel it in you, your power has woken up completely. I believe you have finally accepted your situation and your power knows it. I believe if you decided to let Carlisle run those tests he wanted to when we first got here, I bet he would find you have stopped aging and more of your human blood has been pushed to the background, but that is just because I have been next to you all day and felt your temperature drop another five or so degrees, not a lot but you are now colder than room temperature which should be impossible unless your body is helping with that." Severus gave his opinion easily, gently encouraging him to keep trying.

"Alright, I will take your word for it, now we should head downstairs before the others get more worried then they already are." Harry knew they had to be nervous to have sent somebody up to check on them, and he could guess Esme had volunteered.

"I agree," Severus replied before getting out of the bed and stretching from habit, Harry's stretches were more necessary as his muscles and bones were still softer than a vampire's and it was possible for him to both strain and stiffen his muscles far more easily than a full vampire.

Together they walked downstairs to greet the anxiously waiting vampires, Harry going straight into Edward's arms. He knew what his nightmares did to Edward and twelve hours of them had to have been driving him insane. Even if Harry couldn't remember them, Edward would. 'I'm sorry,' he thought to Edward.

Edward replied very quietly, the other could probably hear him if they wanted to but they would recognize the private conversation and try to ignore it as much as possible. "Harry, I know what you are thinking and you have nothing to be sorry for."

'But I know how hard my nightmares are on you,' Harry's mental protest was stopped by a soft kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry about because you didn't have a single nightmare while you were asleep. This was the calmest night you have had since coming to stay with us. Didn't you notice that you didn't have any nightmares? Plus, even if you did have them you still wouldn't have to apologize, I would rather go through them with you and let you have someone you can talk to about them that really understands what you saw, than for you to try and deal with them alone." Edward informed him.

'I guess I really didn't notice, I am so used to having them every night I just assumed I was too tired to remember these ones,' Harry replied in awe. He really hadn't had any nightmares? If that was true, and he didn't have any reason not to believe Edward than it was the first uninterrupted night of sleep since he took that dreamless lseep potion after the third task. 'and thank you Edward, for being there for me.'

Harry then initiated the deepest kiss they had shared since their first fight out in the forest after Harry had bolted like a rabbit. All the others could do was avert their eyes and hope Edward would catch onto their thoughts and either stop them before they went much further, or remember their was two rooms upstairs they could chose from. It wouldn't stop the noise but then they wouldn't have an audience.

"Harry, I love you." Edward was the first to whisper, now more sure of that one fact than he had been anything else in his life, he was even more sure of this decision than when he had decided to follow Carlisle's way unconditionally. Both decisions had been life altering and profound, but this one he could tell would become far more satisfying.

Harry leaned back a little bit to look Edward in the eye and he saw the sincerity shining back from the brilliant topaz and knew his heart was gone, for better or for worse his heart was not his alone any more. "I love you too." Harry made sure to say those words out loud that was more important almost than the words themselves, he was embarrassed, ashamed, or unsure of what he was saying, so he was unafraid to announce it for others to over hear it. 'Edward come with me.'

After Harry sent the brief message he lifted the unresisting vampire out of the chair, held onto his hand and lead him upstairs, and closing the door. Only Severus could feel Harry's human magic spike a bit before realizing he had probably wished for privacy from the sharp-eared vampires.

All during Harry and Edward's mostly one sided conversation the others distracted themselves from the quiet words with a conversation with Severus.

"Is he really going to be alright?" Esme asked, though she directed that question not just at Severus but Alice and Jasper too.

"He says he will be, and I trust him." Severus was the first to respond.

"He will be," Alice agreed with Severus, she even had a small mischievous smile on her face that let them know she had seen something good, but wasn't going to show it.

"In just the last hour both of your emotions have given me a headache," Jasper told him quietly, "But I can honestly say that right now the both of you are calmer than I have ever felt. If you hadn't gotten Harry to talk he would not have been able to follow my brother.""

After hearing that Esme got a happy little grin on her face and Rosalie had a matching smirk, their plan had worked better than they had thought, and Severus' next words just confirmed that. "Alright you two, I will admit it, you did a very good thing for us, and I thank you." He said sincerely to the two scheming females who just looked smug, but happy, with his confession.

A/N Alright I hope this chapter answers some questions, and if people have any questions, or there is anything unclear please tell me now as I will be introducing Bella and Jacob in the next two chapters or so. I believe you know what is coming next chapter but just a warning there will be a SLASH scene next chapter.


	13. Forever or Never

**Bleed It Out**

**DaggersBloodPain**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Forever or Never**

Harry didn't even realize he had silenced them when they entered his bedroom, he just descended onto Edward with burning kisses and provocative images. Edward growled as his inner beast was triggered and the god like body on top of him moved in just the right ways.

"Harry, if you keep going, I won't be able to stop." Edward warned.

"Then don't stop," Harry replied simply, covering Edward's mouth with his own to smother any further protests.

Harry decided Edward was never going to stop doubting himself if Harry didn't take control, so he forced Edward backwards until his knees hit the bed, and even further still until he was flat on the soft mattress with Harry covering his heavier body. He ran his hands up the soft, yet hard skin of Edward's abdomen taking his shirt up and off with the motion, the older vampire pulling himself up enough to allow the removal of the shirt, returning the favor by freeing Harry's torso from the confines of soft cloth.

Harry leaned down again pressing his lips to the skin of Edward's chest feeling the blood singing through the vampires veins. With a swift movement he sunk his teeth into the tough skin and drank a gulp of Edwards blood. The blood tasted like the wild, the feral nature of Edward's favorite prey spiced up the blood, making Harry pick a new spot and bit again. Edward was now swimming with sensation, as Harry sunk his teeth in over and over again. When Harry felt he had taken enough blood from Edward he raised himself back up to capture the waiting lips giving Edward a taste of his own blood. He softly bit Harry's lip experimentally and pressed their mouths firmly together, getting a taste of Harry.

With blood dripping out of the corners off their mouths, they simply kissed like there was no tomorrow, body's writhing and twining together without penetration as their search for more contact grew frenzied. Their bare skin caressed each other, growing slick from the blood that still dribbled from the bites Harry had placed on Edward.

With deliberate moves Harry slid his hands back down Edward's chest, pushing himself up as he did so, his hands soon found the button on Edward's pants, pulling them off while Edward locked eyes with his, the normal bright topaz darkened to black with lust.

Edward's breath hitched as he felt air hit his now completely bare body, a trifle upset that Harry still had half his clothing, reaching up he soon remedied that. With both of them bare as the day they were born Harry ran his hands down the expanse of open flesh again, this time not stopping at the waist, curving around the straining arousal he kneeded Edward's inner though and breathed a hot breath across the sensitive organ making it twitch in excitement and Edward to suppress a moan. "Scream for me," Harry whispered before swallowing as much of the considerable length as he could. When Edward felt the throat muscles vibrate with a soft hum, he obeyed the order without thought.

Harry felt Edward come close to exploding, and let him explode, using the hot seed as lubricant he slid back up Edward's body, positioning them just right to come together. Going slow enough any pain his entrance might cause was washed away by pleasure as he hit the right bundle of nerves. Edward bucked his hips upwards, making Harry let out his own moan of pleasure. Smashing their lips together again they moved together in a smooth easy rhythm enjoying the feel of filling, and being filled. There was no frenzy or rush, time stopped as nothing but each other was needed. They tasted, touched, felt, licked, bit, touched, and came together again. It might have been minutes or hours later, time didn't matter anymore, before the pressure built up enough to release in a rush of sound and feelings.

"Never leave me," Harry whispered.

"I am yours, forever." Edward replied.

It was not long before they were ready for the next round, and the next, and the next, they continued on long into the day, trying new and different things as time wore on. When they were finally too spent to do anything more they turned towards one another again and whispered, "I love you." Since Harry had slept so much earlier and Edward never slept they just held each other close not wanting to get out of the bed yet.

It wasn't until much later that they showered, dressed, and headed downstairs. Harry was expecting to see a few raised eyebrows, at certain points they hadn't been exactly quiet, but the only one who showed any sign they knew what had happened was Alice who had a happy little smile on her face.

Severus saw the nervous look on Harry's face and pulled him to the side, "Harry, you managed to silence the two of you, stop worrying so much."

Harry blushed as he realized they still knew anyway, he guessed they hadn't been subtle in their exit. "I'm glad, but I didn't even think about silencing us, not until just now anyway." Harry admitted.

That gave Severus an idea, "Harry you said you didn't use magic, but I know I didn't silence you and none of the others have that power, but this morning when you tried to find your power you found nothing right?" At Harry's affirmative nod he continued, "If I had to make an assumption, I would say your gift is the ability to make yourself and anyone you are with undetectable, or at least completely silent. With subterfuge being your gift it would explain why you couldn't find it, you did, but just didn't know that is what you were looking at."

"That makes a weird kind of sense, that could really come in handy if that were true, I wonder what triggers my gift though since I never consciously thought about it upstairs." Harry replied.

"I would guess it is triggered whenever you have need of it, you will probably have more control over it as time goes on. It probably only affected Edwards this time because you two were so close together." Severus hypothesized.

"Hey father, thank you, if you hadn't let me talk I don't think I could have accepted his words today." Harry admitted, finally getting the nerve to say what had been on his mind since he had been called down.

"Son, I would do anything for you." Severus replied as he pulled Harry into a tight hug, knowing their little family would be together forever and a day.

A/N This is the end of Bleed It Out I have done everything I meant to do, and if I added in anymore elements it would just mess it up. I have decided to give Jacob, my favorite character, his own story probably a crossover as well. I am going to finish up a few of my others first, but Jacob's story will probably be out in the end of January.

Now please please please can you tell me how I did on this story? Now that you know I can't possibly hold back chapters due to reviews (which I would never do by the way) could you please give me your honest opinion? I have nearly a thousand people on alert and less than five hundred reviews something had to hold your attention enough to follow the story, please tell me what it is so I can make the next story better? Please.


End file.
